Neon Genesis: Angel 4: Child of the Angels
by Slayer6
Summary: Crossover/AU continuation of previous stories The 19th Messenger awakens.
1. Prologue

Because I suddenly realized Barricade has been in a pup tent for almost four months waiting for it……

And a certain purple haired Goddess demanded it.

I don't own Evangelion, Ah My Goddess, Hellsing, or any of the characters that appear here.

A Neon Genesis Goddess Fic.

Neon Genesis: Angel 4

Child of the Angels

Prologue

Sentaro Aida paced about his living room. From a nearby chair, his wife, Arael, watched with a heavy heart.

Sentaro paused and briefly looked at her.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said.

"We've been discussing this for two months." Arael replied softly, "Gabrielle isn't getting any younger, and we need to decide."

Sentaro nodded and began to pace again.

"It hurt her before." He said softly as he continued to pace. "I don't want to hurt her again."

"Which is why we are going to speak with her."

Sentaro nodded again and resumed his pacing. He did four more laps before the mirror began to glow. Both he and Arael turned and watched as Sayoko Aida stepped out from the mirror and landed lightly on the floor.

"Mom." Sentaro said in greeting, giving the Goddess a hug. Arael rose from her chair and greeted the Goddess as well. Arael then resumed her seat on the chair, while Sentaro sat next to his mother on the couch. Sayoko blinked at the serious looks she was receiving.

"What's with the faces?" Sayoko asked. She then became worried. "Is Gabby ok?"

"Gabrielle is fine." Arael stated, "But we wish to speak with you of her."

"You know we've had her up in Heaven for testing." Sentaro said.

Sayoko nodded.

"That was when it was determined she does have some angel in her." The Goddess said.

"Yes." Sentaro replied. "But they were also trying to determine if she had powers."

The Goddess nodded. "Understandable. I did the same for you and Kristine."

"According to the Healers," Arael said, "Gabrielle has no powers. She is mortal."

"The same was said of Sentaro." Sayoko replied, "And yet he has some powers."

"Yes," Sentaro said, "But they didn't manifest until a few years ago. Which brings us to the problem at hand."

Sayoko stared at her son curiously.

"We have….decided….." Sentaro said slowly, "That Gabrielle is going to be raised as a normal child."

"That's obvious since she doesn't have any powers." Sayoko replied.

"You don't understand Sayoko." Arael said, "When we say normal, we mean normal…..just like the other mortals.."

Sayoko blinked. "You're going to …..you mean she's not going to…….." Sayoko closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Please just say it."

"We are not going to tell her that her family includes deities." Sentaro said slowly, the look on his mother's face causing pangs in his heart. "That means she will have no knowledge of the Gods, Goddesses, or Angels as we know them."

"No magic." Arael said, "No AT-Fields. No teleporting….."

Sayoko held up her hand and cut them off. She then looked to her son.

"Keima will have no problems….but what of your sister? What of…..me?" Sayoko blinked her eyes. "Technically, I'm considered dead here……."

Sentaro grabbed his mother's hand.

"I know." He said softly, "And it was never my intention to hurt you like this. But……" He looked to his wife. "Arael and I have spent a long time discussing this." He looked back to his mother. "You know how it upset me when Kristine was able to do things I couldn't. How she could continue to run off to the Heavens where I couldn't go. Despite you telling me it never mattered, it still hurt." Sentaro looked back at Arael. "We don't want Gabby to upset herself wondering why she can't do things like her Aunt, or Grandmother." Sentaro finished turned to his mother.

Sayoko was silent for several long minutes, her eyes slightly unfocused. Then she turned to Sentaro, her face a mixture of emotions that he couldn't tell apart.

"I don't like it." She stated, "In fact I hate it."

Sentaro started to reply but was cut off.

"….But I accept it." Sayoko said with a sigh. "You're right. There was friction between you and Kristine because of her powers. I don't want my Grandchild to experience that." She looked at the floor a moment, then raised her head. "But you might be setting yourselves up for a headache later on."

"We considered that as well." Arael said, moving over to kneel in front of Sayoko, thus adding her hand to Sentaro's and Sayoko's. "Considering when Sentaro's powers manifested, we feel she would be…..more mature and understanding at that point and accept our reasons for hiding this from her."

"As apposed to getting them after many unhappy years being angry at the world in general." Sentaro added.

Sayoko looked down at her hands.

"Is that how you really felt?" she asked softly.

Sentaro wrapped his arms around his mother. "I'd be lying if I said no. I know you didn't have any control over it."

Sayoko returned the hug and even pulled Arael in to it. When they finally released it, Sayoko rose to her feet.

"I'll tell the others." Sayoko said, "Keima will probably be annoyed, but your Grandmother will make him understand." She then smiled. "You do realize that even though she won't know about us, we'll still be there keeping an eye on her."

Sentaro smiled back. "At least we know she won't get into any trouble."

"I'm not sure about that." Arael replied, "Trouble seems to have a way of finding this family."

"There you go…." Sayoko said with a smile, "Now you've jinxed us." The smile then vanished. "Take care of her." She said softly before turning towards the mirror.

"Mom." Sayoko paused and looked back at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Even though she won't get to see you in person," Sentaro said, "She'll know all about you, and Dad."

Sayoko gave a small smile.

"For now, that will just have to do." She said, before vanishing into the mirror.

"You didn't say good-bye." Arael murmured as the glow in the mirror faded.

"Because it wasn't good-bye." Sentaro replied, putting an arm around his wife. "We'll see her again."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dear diary,

Hi!

My name is Gabrielle Asuka Aida, but only my Mother calls me Gabrielle. Everyone else calls me Gabby.

I am fifteen years old and live in the capitol city of Japoness on Terra 2. I attend Public High School No. 23 along with my friends Abby Kagakusha and Kat Hachiko. We've known each other since grade school.

My family is kinda famous, mostly because of my Grandfather. See, Granddad was the Head of Security for the Shogun and he died saving the Shogun's life. Because of that, the name of Aida is known all over the city. I don't know as much about my Grandmother. I've seen pictures and heard a few stories about her. The odd thing is I'm not sure when she died. I know she lived at least a few years after Granddad died, but there's nothing in the old papers or the boards about when she passed away. When I asked my parents about it, Dad would only smile and say that Grandma was out there looking over us.

Weird huh?

My dad is Sentaro Aida. He's never cared for the notoriety of Aida name. He even told me if I ever tried to get anything or anywhere using the name, I'd be grounded till I was old and grey! Dad works in the Security Division for the Shogun like Granddad, only he's the Head of Electronic Intelligence. He in turn reports to the Head of Security who is named Seras Victoria, or as I call her Auntie Seras.

Auntie Seras is old.

I know it isn't nice to say things like that, but even Auntie Seras has told me that she's old. She doesn't look old. She's still got bright strawberry blond hair, though there are a few grey hairs in it. She claims she was trained for her job by my Grandfather, but every time she says that, Dad just laughs. Even Mom smiles a bit.

There must be some joke in there somewhere, but what I don't know.

I suppose this brings me to Mom, Arael Aida.

To be honest, I really am lost when it comes to Mom. I know there should be some kind of bonding between mother and daughter, and we have. Mom helped me pick out dresses for a few of the school dances I've gone to. She's even joined in when Abby and Kat come over for a slumber party.

But there's something off about her. I know she loves me and all, but it's like there are times she's not sure how to act.

But you do NOT want to get on her bad side.

When you've done something wrong, she knows. She gives you this look that is down right scary. Fortunately, I've only experienced that look twice.

Dad though……. He's been on the receiving end multiple times.

How do I know?

Whenever Dad has done something wrong, he gets Mom an angel figurine. I'm not sure when he started this, but I can say he must have done a lot of things that made Mom unhappy. There are little angels all over the house!

I did ask Dad once why he only got Mom angels. He said it was a little joke between him and her.

Dad is kind of goofy.

There is something else about Mom. She has a garden in the back. She uses it as a meditation garden. Whenever she gets very upset, or even frustrated about something, Dad and I can usually find her sitting in her garden, eyes closed and pretty much oblivious to everything. Dad has told me repeatedly to not disturb her when she's like this. Or if we must, it had better be important. When Mom comes back in, she is always in a much better mood then before she meditated.

I tried it once.

Didn't get much out of it. (Or understand it)

* * *

Dear diary,

Megumi Taiho is evil.

In fact, I think she is the devil in drag.

Who is Taiho?

She is probably one of the most popular girls in school and is the leader of the cheer team, whom are also evil.

Why?

Because they all hang out with Taiho.

Who is evil.

Why is she evil?

Probably because once upon a time, I had a sweater that was knitted by my grandmother. Dad gave it to me for Christmas one year. It was one of the few things I had that connected me to my grandmother.

Taiho spilt a chemical on it during chemistry class. The sweater was destroyed. The teacher had thought it was all just an accident. But Taiho was anything but apologetic.

So, she's evil.

Abby and Kat agree with me.

Today, Taiho apparently decided the new blouse I gotten didn't have enough color in it. Or the right color.

She 'tripped' in the cafeteria and dumped her grape juice on me. I was so angry, and embarrassed. Taiho just smirked, said 'Sorry.' Then walked off to where the rest of her friends were giggling.

Like I said, Taiho is evil.

I did get some satisfaction though when the fluorescent light above their table exploded. The bang caused each of them to jump and dump their trays on each other.

At least some one is out there looking over me.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Something weird happened the other day.

I was out shopping with Mom and Dad and while they were occupied elsewhere I discovered the music store.

There was a piano set up at the front with a piece of music on it. I'm still not sure what possessed me, but I sat down and began to play the music.

Mind you, I've never had a piano lesson ever in my entire life.

Apparently I did well, because a salesperson came over to my parents, whom had caught the last bit of the song, and asked how long I'd been playing the piano.

"I've never heard such music played so well by one so young." The salesperson proclaimed.

"Not really sure when she learned." Dad had replied, giving me a curious look.

That night, I heard my parents talking in their bedroom. I couldn't hear much, but apparently my playing the piano had startled them. They even mentioned Grandma a few times.

Later, Mom explained to me that Grandma played the piano as well at my age. And that she had been quite good at it. That I could play it as well, meant it was probably an ability passed down through Dad to me.

After she told me though, I felt closer to my Grandmother then I had ever been before.

* * *

Dear Diary,

The evil one stuck again, only not me this time.

There's this transfer student, Maggy Deamhan, she came to Japoness from Earth. Don't know much else about her, other then that she's a red head, wears glasses, and speaks with an accent. Apparently she was born in Ireland. She's actually quite friendly, I have spoken with her a few times.

But unfortunately Taiho targeted her.

Today, Deamhan was stuffed into a gym locker, along with a bunch of dirty sports bras.

And of course, Taiho got away with it.

Someone really needs to teach her a lesson.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Dad has been working extra hours. Apparently a cult group back on Earth has gotten onto Terra 2. The Cult groups essentially believes that the saviors of the human race were the Children of Eva. They also believe the Children will eventually reincarnate, through their descendants.

Which is nuts.

As far as is known, only one of the Children ever had children.

The Fourth Child, Touji Suzuhara.

I should know. I wrote a report on it.

Actually, as a class, we all had to write a report on the Angel Wars. Of course I had to go to the library to get books about it. All the books told how the Angels came and attacked without warning. They also listed how many people died during their attacks and the damage they caused. I asked Dad what he knew about it. He told me all that he knew, which was surprisingly a lot. Mom though, she remained quiet the entire time Dad talked about the Angel Wars. As a matter of fact, she eventually got up and went outside to her garden. All Dad would say when I asked what was wrong with her is that some of her family were lost during the wars.

I hate the Angels, mostly because talking about them upsets Mom.

Back to the Suzuhara descendants.

They still live on Earth. But they don't seem to be targeted by the Cult.

Reason?

From the Cults point of view, he was corrupted by the sins of the flesh.

The four other Children remained pure. Untainted.

That's also nuts. Two of them married each other! You think they weren't going to have sex? Comon! The pictures of the Third Child? Damn, he was a hotty!

Cultists. Crazy people.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I really don't know where to begin.

My whole world has changed and……I don't know what to think.

I suppose I should start with what happened.

The cultists attacked our school………………………..

* * *

"So?" Kat asked as she leaned back in her chair. "You gonna come over later or what?"

Gabby shrugged and looked around the classroom.

"I don't know." She said, "I have to check in with Mom to make sure it's alright."

"You 're in High School you know." Abby said from the desk beside her. "You don't have to tell your mother everything."

"But if I don't ask she might give me 'the look'."

Abby and Kat's eyes widened.

"Ask her for permission." They both stated together.

"No offence Gabby," Kat said with a shiver, "But there are times when your Mom is just scary."

Gabby's reply was cut off as Taiho and her entourage entered the classroom.

"The Queen bitch is here." She murmured. The three's eyes widened as a figure stumbled out from amidst Taiho's entourage. The figure's face was covered heavily in make-up, much of it appeared to have been added against the person's will. Taiho and crew immediately began laughing.

"It's Deamhan." Kat said softly, "I think……."

It was then that the teacher entered the room.

"Alright quiet down everyone." Sensei paused moment to take in Deamhan's over done make-up. He frowned slightly at Taiho, but the girl was oblivious to his stare. "Deamhan, go clean yourself up."

"Hai Sensei." The girl whispered softly as she left the classroom, several of Taiho's cohorts snickering. The snickering was silenced as Sensei turned his glare onto them.

"Now then." He began, "I believe we left of with the literature of the post Angel Wars. Tamishiro, would you begin reading on page eighty-four?"

"How about something more along political lines?" came a voice from the doorway.

Sensei frowned and began to turn to face the person who had interrupted his class when a gunshot pierced the silence of the classroom. Sensei's eyes went wide as he stumbled backwards a step. His hand went to the slowly growing red spot on his shirt, before he collapsed to the floor.

Taiho let out a scream, as did many of the other girls in the classroom.

Gabby, Kat, and Abby felt no shame in joining in.

The screams fell silent as six people in black entered the room with weapons leveled at the class. One of them, a man stepped forward.

"We are the Disciples of the Blessed Children of Eva." The man stated, "And you can consider yourselves honored to be the first to hear the true word."

* * *

Celes Victoria stood silently beside her Command Vehicle, staring at the school before her. Within ten minutes of hearing that the Cultists had struck and were now holding a class of students hostage, she had deployed her security forces. She had even called out Baiko and Tamasaburo, the old Imperial Guard Sabers. The two were currently moving about the perimeter, performing reconnaissance of the school.

At this point, she needed all the information she could get. The Cultists hadn't said a word to them. And they currently had the run of the apparently empty school. All she had was the Principal's word that all students had been accounted for, but the affected class.

She let out a sigh. She was under pressure regarding this situation.

The Shogun had asked to be kept appraised of the situation.

But he was not the source of the pressure.

That came from the red-eyed woman standing a short distance behind her. Celes knew she would be. Sentaro had warned her as much. Their daughter was one of the hostages. It was only by her direct order he hadn't come as well.

"It's got to be the Morisato blood." Celes murmured to herself. "That group can never stay out of trouble."

"I heard that." came the soft voice of Arael.

"You know I'm doing everything I can." The Vampire stated.

"I know."

"But does Sayoko?" Celes asked, nodding off to the side.

Arael turned her head in the direction Celes had just indicated. A crowd had gathered, watching the events with interest. But it wasn't the crowd that Celes had indicated, so much as a particular individual. It was a woman with short blond hair and wearing sunglasses. Had the sunglasses not been there one would have seen the blue facial markings of a Goddess. But this was no ordinary Goddess.

It was Blitz, second in command of the Valkyries.

"I'm sure she's only here as back-up." Arael said, looking back to Celes.

"Back-up." Celes murmured, "Riiiight……"

"Celes." Arael said softly, "I'm trusting you."

Yeah…. No pressure at all.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Deamhan." Kat murmured.

"I'm more worried about us." Abby whispered back, watching as a cultist moved past them.

Gabby listened to her friends, but her eyes were on the leader of the cultists. He was sitting at the desk of their fallen teacher, flipping through the pages of the books there. He came across a class list and frowned.

"Miller!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" the cultist answered from where he stood.

"We're missing one." He growled. He then looked at the students. "Where is the missing student?"

Silence met his request.

The leader frowned, then flicked his hand towards a cultist. The cultist immediately moved forward and grabbed Taiho by the neck.

"You were asked a question." The cultist hissed into Taiho's ear.

"B-b-b-bathroom." Taiho stuttered.

"Show me." The cultist growled, forcing Taiho to her feet and towards the door.

"Hey," Abby murmured, "Things are looking up. Maybe she'll piss'em off enough that he'll…"

"Knock it off." Gabby whispered.

"Eh?"

"She may be a bitch." Gabby murmured, "But even she doesn't deserve to go that way."

* * *

"Well?" the Cultist asked.

The student had led him to the bathroom, and then stopped. She was now looking at him wide-eyed.

"Open the door and get in there!" he hissed.

The girl quickly complied and entered, followed closely by himself. The door closed behind them.

A few moments went by before a scream came from behind the door, followed by several shots. A loud cry of pain was heard…..

Then all was silent.

* * *

Celes was getting an update over her headset when she noticed Arael frown. A glance over to where Blitz was standing should the same expression on the Valkyire's face as well.

"What is it?" Celes asked.

"I am not sure." Arael murmured, "I thought I felt……..something."

"Looks like Blitz felt it to. What do you think it was?"

"I don't know." Arael replied, looking at the school with a frown. "I just……don't know."

* * *

"Wonder what's taking them?" Miller asked the Cultist leader.

The leader frowned. The man he'd sent was taking a rather long time to return.

"Perhaps the Japoness security forces are better then I had previously thought." He murmured. He looked down to the class list, then looked back to the students. A smile now graced his face. "Or maybe they have personal motivation." The leader rose to his feet and slowly walked until he was standing before Gabby, Kat, and Abby.

"Release the other students." He said, "All, but these three." He then leaned in closer to Gabby. "We should become better acquainted shouldn't we Miss Aida?"

* * *

Arael watched silently as a group of students hurriedly exited from the school. Celes was there, asking questions of them on what they had seen.

Soon the flow of students ended, and Arael closed her eyes.

Gabrielle was not among them.

"It will be fine." Arael turned slightly to see Blitz had walked up behind her. "She's strong, just like her parents."

Arael turned back and stared at the school. She didn't want to be strong. She wanted to fly in there and let the Cultists feel the wraith of the Messengers, or at least the 15th. But Celes had given her word that Gabrielle would be alright. Even Blitz said she would be alright.

So she waited.

Celes walked over to them a few minutes later, a neutral expression on her face.

"We have a problem." Celes said, "The Cultists know exactly who they have in that room."

"And that is?" Blitz asked.

"Gabrielle Aida, daughter of a Japoness Security agent, Sentaro Aida, and granddaughter of Kensuke Aida." Celes sighed, "Basically, a very important hostage."

* * *

"It's quite simple Miss Aida." The leader stated as he paced before the three students. "The four sacred children are out there, waiting to be reborn, if they have not done so already. Yet, our collective governments do nothing to find them. Or…" the Leader stopped walking and stared at Gabby a moment. "…even expend a few simply resources to help them along."

Gabby blinked.

"I don't understand."

"Clones!" The cultist exclaimed, "A technology that was shunned so long ago, yet it was made reality here on this planet. Genetic material from the Children of Eva exists. It would be a simple matter to create new vessels to house their holy souls."

"But why would they want to come back?" Kat asked. The Cultist turned his head and stared at her. "I mean," she continued, "According to you, as holy beings they are in Heaven. Why would they wish to return here?"

"The world is corrupt and immoral." The Cultist answered, "The Children will return to place us on the right path. They have saved our souls before, and shall do so again. And my brethren and I shall assist them on their holy quest."

"By holding children hostage at gunpoint?"

The Cultist leader's eyes narrowed.

"Kat." Gabby said softly, "Don't annoy the man with the gun."

"Unfortunately," the leader said, "not all can be saved. And they must look for redemption in the next life." The Cultist pulled out his hand gun and pointed it right at Kat's head. Kat's eyes rolled up as she stared up at the barrel. "Good bye child. May the next life treat you better."

Gabby's eyes went wide as the cultist slowly pulled the trigger.

"Noooooooo!!!"

The room was suddenly filled with a flash of bright blue light.

* * *

Arael let out a gasp as her eyes went wide.

It was like being hit with cold water.

One minute there was nothing. Then suddenly her senses with overloaded with a sensation she knew all too well, yet had not felt in several decades.

The presence of another Messenger.

Even Blitz was in shock as the wave of power flowed over her.

"What is it?" Celes asked, "What happened?"

"Sir!" a security officer ran over to Celes. "We just detected what the sensors are calling an AT-Field!"

Celes blinked and stared at the man.

"Go confirm that AT-Field." She ordered. The Man nodded and raced away. Celes then turned and looked at Arael. "Gabby?" she asked.

"I think so." Arael said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

Celes turned and quickly ordered several officers to follow her as she entered the school.

"You know if it is Gabby." Blitz said softly, "The Council must know."

"I know." Arael replied, tears in her eyes. "But I am not concerned with them."

Blitz looked at Arael confused. "What?"

"Gabrielle needs to know the truth." Arael answered, "The full truth about her…….origins and …." Arael bowed her head and closed her eyes. "….my past."


	3. Chapter 2

I got bored and went back over my old timeline and my fics and have determined the following:

NG:A4 takes place in the year 2594 (lol)

Sentaro Aida is now 42

Arael Aida is FAR older (and that is all that will be said)

Asuka, Rei, Sayoko, Shinji, and Touji are all 593.

Belldandy is 619

Kristine Aida is 47

Skuld is 608

Celes Victoria is 616

And….(I know I'm really going to hear it for this) Cayla is 573

Isn't it nice to be immortal?

Chapter 2

Gabby slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the ceiling of a Hospital.

"Ah good." The Nurse stated. "You woke up."

Gabby frowned at him a moment. How did she get here? One minute she was in the school where Kat was about to be……

"KAT!" she shouted, sitting up. "Where is………?"

The Nurse stopped her from getting out of the bed.

"Easy now." She said, gently lowering Gabby back onto the bed. "You've been unconscious for over an hour. I don't know what those men did, but it knocked you and your friends out." The Nurse then shuddered. "Fortunately for you if the rumors are true." She then smiled at Gabby. "Now you just rest a bit while I go get the Doctor to examine you, then your father can take you home ok?"

Gabby nodded and the nurse left.

For several minutes she just stared at the open doorway. Then Gabby shifted turned her head back to look at the ceiling. Her mind slowly began to drift back to the events at the school…….

And she remembered.

* * *

Celes stared blankly into the classroom from the hallway.

She didn't dare enter.

Hell, she was a Vampire for crying out loud and yet the sight of this room made HER sick to her stomach.

It would take weeks to clean the room properly, not to mention several coats of paint.

Ah screw it…..… it'd be easier to build a whole new school.

"Victoria." Celes looked over to see Blitz standing beside her.

"I knew the Angels were destructive." The vampire murmured, "I even heard the stores from Lorelei what they did to the demons but this……."

"In her defense," Blitz said softly, "She did not do this consciously, she only felt the need to save her friends."

Celes blinked. "How do you…..?"

Blitz looked back to the room.

"The events here speak out to me." The Valkyire stated. "The memory will resonate within these walls for some time to come."

"Oh." Celes murmured. Definitely a new school needed.

Blitz then took a deep breath and turned from the room.

"There is another problem."

"What's that?" Celes asked.

"Follow me."

Blitz led Celes down the hall to the girl's bathroom. The door had been propped open as a team of technicians was at work in here as present in this room was the body of the only intact cultist.

"This man was not killed by mortal means." Blitz said softly.

"What?" Celes looked at the body.

From where she stood, she could see no visible cause of death. There were no bullet holes or injuries that she could see. The body's eyes were wide open in terror as it crouched in the corner. The gun beside him was empty, having emptied the clip at whatever had terrorized him.

"How do you know?" Celes asked.

"Do the bullet holes in the walls look odd to you?"

Celes frowned and looked at the bullet holes. They were randomly placed one the walls, floor and ceiling.

"I don't get it."

Blitz sighed. "The way he died, he had to have been facing whatever killed him, yet there are no bullet holes in front of him. They are to the sides and _behind_ him."

Celes took another looked at the bullet holes. Blitz was right. Had he emptied the gun at his killer, there would be signs of it on the walls in front of him.

Here, there was none.

Taking another looked at the closest hole, Celes noted something else.

The bullet had gone into the wall sideways………

As if it had ricochet off something.

Turning back to the area in front of the body, she saw no sign of any damage caused by a bullet being deflected, not even the paint had been scratched. Meaning either the stalls were made of stronger stuff then she though or…..

"A shield?" Celes asked.

Blitz nodded. "And from the residual energy in the air, it was a demonic shield."

Celes looked back at the body and sighed.

Adolescent half mortal half angels unable to control their powers was a bad thing, but could be managed.

Demons were an entirely different level of bad altogether.

"My job sucks." Celes murmured.

* * *

Gabby looked out the window as her father drove her home. Besides asking how she was, her father had said nothing. When asked by a security officer what had happened, she'd answered truthfully up until the bright light, then she said she woke up in the hospital.

It wasn't until they had gotten home that he said something.

"Come with me." He said as he led her to his study. He then motioned for her to sit while he stood before her.

Not once had she caught a glimpse of her mother.

"Gabby," Sentaro began, "We need to talk about what happened. I know it's going to be difficult, but I need you to tell me the truth."

Gabby looked at the floor and remained silent.

Sentaro sighed and looked out the window.

"It wasn't your fault you know." He said finally, "We should have expected you to develop powers as you got older."

"What?" Sentaro turned around to see Gabby staring at him in surprise. "You knew?!"

Sentaro moved to kneel before Gabby. He then held his hand out. A small orb of glowing light appeared within his palm.

"I didn't develop my powers until college." He said softly. He then closed his hand, extinguishing the light. He then sat down on the floor in front of Gabby.

"My mother is named Sayoko Aida." He began, "History also knows her as Sayoko Morisato, the Fifth Child."

Gabby's eyes went wide. "But she'd have to be over 500!"

"She doesn't like discussing her age." Sentaro said with a smile. His smile then faded. "The reason she has lived for so long is because of her parents, specifically her mother. You see, my Grandfather fell in love with a Goddess. Thus, my mother, your grandmother, is a Goddess as well. As is my sister."

"I have an Aunt?" Gabby asked.

Sentaro nodded. "You have quite an extended family."

"Then why haven't I ever met them?"

"It's difficult to answer that." Her father replied, "You see, growing up, I had no powers. My sister, as a Goddess in training, could do things I could not. And I became jealous." He then sighed. "I blamed my mother. The result was a period of time where I didn't talk to her at all." He then looked up at Gabby. "It was because of my childhood, that your mother and I decided to not tell you about your heritage. If you saw what your grandmother, and other family members could do, you might wonder what was wrong with you, why you couldn't do it."

"So you've had powers all this time?" Gabby asked.

"To a point." Sentaro answered, "There are some things that are beyond me and most likely will remain so forever."

"What about Mom?"

Her father remained silent for a moment. "The subject of your Mother's power is complicated." He began. "From what I have been told, the power you displayed tonight comes from your mother's side."

Gabby's eyes went wide. Her mother could do what she did? She was that……destructive? Is that why her mother wasn't here?

"Why isn't she here?" she finally asked.

"You need to know first off that your mother loves you with all her heart." Sentaro said, "I cannot stress this enough." He took a deep breath. "Your mother is afraid."

"Afraid?" Gabby asked, "Of me?"

"Not in the way you think." Sentaro quickly said, "She is not afraid of you or your powers, but what you will think of her."

Gabby looked at her father confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Gabby," Sentaro began, "Your mother is not a Goddess, but she is of Heaven. She has existed for a long time, but it's only since I've known her that she's truly become her own person." Sentaro paused for a moment. "Gabby, your mother is………." He paused again. "The reason your mother fears what you think, is because, she knows what you think of her…….kind."

Gabby was even more confused now and it showed.

"I'm not explaining this right." Sentaro murmured. "Gabby, your mother was one of 17 beings."

Gabby froze in her seat. 17 beings. Her mother had been around along time. The reason her mother feared what she thought, was because she knew that she hated her kind.

"Mom is an Angel?" Gabby asked softly.

"She prefers Messenger……..but yes." Sentaro answered.

"She attacked Tokyo-3 during the Angel Wars?"

"……yes."

"So I'm a monster too?"

"No Gabby." Sentaro said, "You are not a monster."

"But that's what the Angels were!" Gabby said, jumping to her feet. "You even said, they attacked the city! They killed people!"

"Yes but…"

"Mom's an Angel." Gabby stated, tears flowing from her eyes. "So she's a monster, making me a monster."

"No Gabby you are not a…"

But Gabby had already left the room.

* * *

Gabby raced down the hall and entered the living room.

It was there she froze.

Standing near the couch was her mother.

Mother and daughter stared at each other, tears still falling from Gabby's face.

"How could you? Monster!" Gabby finally said.

She caught a brief look of surprise on her mother's face, before she turned and ran out the front door.

* * *

Gabby lost track of time.

All she knew was that it was dark.

She also wasn't quite sure were she was.

All she had known was that she wanted to get away.

But, what now?

Gabby walked over to a nearby park and sat on a bench. Looking down at her lap, she began to wonder what to do when someone sat down beside her.

"You know your parents are very worried about you."

Gabby looked up at the green haired person sitting beside her. She knew of only one person with green hair that her parents associated with.

"I doubt they're that worried Megami." Gabby said.

"Wow." Megami said. "Aren't you in a mood."

Gabby just glared at the woman.

"I understand though." The woman continued. "Hiding it all from you."

Gabby's eyes narrowed. "You knew?"

Megami raised her hands.

"Hey! Human here. I got no powers other then to burn toast in 5 minutes!"

"It doesn't take that long to cook toast."

"Really? Maybe that's why I keep burning it."

Gabby let a small smile appear on her face.

"There we go!" Megami said clasping her hand together. "I knew it was somewhere in there."

Gabby turned away, trying to hide her smile.

"Look," Megami said softly, "Not telling you about everything was the hardest decision they ever made. I knew Sentaro when he and your grandma weren't speaking with each other. It wasn't pretty. There was a lot of hurt and blame to go around. Your parents didn't want you to go through that."

"That isn't what I'm upset about." Gabby stated.

"Then it's the Angel thing." Megami said. "Look, I won't say your mother and I got along great in the beginning, we both were after the same man after all. But having been around her long enough, I know she regrets everything she did back on Earth. Even though she wasn't completely in control of herself……"

"What?" Gabby asked, turning to face Megami.

"Apparently the First Angel, set it up so he could control all the others but the Second." Megami explained, "Even if your Mom didn't want to do it, the First could have forced your Mother to do his will. Matter of fact, a particularly evil God forced your Mom to rampage through Japoness. It was only because of a friend she really cared about that your mother finally was able to break free." Megami then smiled. "Goes to show how much she has changed. If it had happened way back then, your Mom wouldn't have had the will to fight it, because all she knew was the other Angels. Now though…she had a reason to fight it."

Gabby was quiet a moment.

"Dad said Grandma was the Fifth Child?"

Megami nodded. "Yes she was."

"Then…how could she allow Dad to marry Mom? I mean, She knows what Mom is?"

"To your Grandmother, your Mother is the best woman she could have possibly hoped for her son to marry. I don't know what happened when they first met in Heaven, but I do know that Sayoko, your Grandmother, loves Arael like another daughter."

Seeing the skeptical look Gabby was giving her, Megami stood up.

"Alright then. You are coming with me."

Gabby frowned. "Where?"

"Knowing what happened today, as well as Hospitals, and the fact your father probably wanted to talk with you, I know you haven't eaten. So we are going to go eat."

Gabby started to protest, but was interrupted by her stomach.

Megami looked at Gabby with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Fine." Gabby agreed.

* * *

After a walk of ten minutes or so, Gabby found herself sitting in a small family run restaurant by the name of Otaru's. She turned and gave Megami a curious look.

"You father and I used to eat here when we were in college." She then smirked, "The chef usually burnt his food."

"Then why come back?" Gabby asked.

"Oh, there is a reason." Megami replied mysteriously.

"Welcome to Oatru's." a man said as he approached their table. "My name is Otaru and I'll be your ser ….oh Hey Megami."

"Otaru." Megami said in greeting, "Got any visitors here I shouldn't know about?"

"Huh? Oh." Otaru said, "I think Cousin Kristine is here."

A large smile appeared on Megumi's face.

"Can you get her?"

"Yeah, sure. Want the usual then?"

"Make it two."

"Sure." Otaru then left the table.

"Who is 'Cousin Kristine'?" Gabby asked.

Megami only smiled.

"Megami!" came a woman's voice.

Gabby turned to see a light brown haired woman come running across the ding room to grab Megami in a hug. When they released each other, Gabby noticed the woman had odd blue markings on her cheeks and an elongated diamond on her forehead.

"What brings you here?" Kristine asked. "It isn't your usual night to come in here."

"Something came up." Megami motioned to Gabby.

Kristine turned and smiled, holding out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Kristine Aida."

Gabby blinked as she automatically took Kristine's hand.

"Gabby Aida."

Kristine froze and stared at Gabby.

"Who?" she asked, her voice very quiet.

"He'll hate me for doing it, but…." Megami said softly, "Kristine Aida, Goddess of the Present, I'd like to introduce you to your niece, Gabrielle Aida."

Gabby turned and stared at Megami in surprise, then turned back to Kristine. The newly announced Aunt's eyes were beginning to water as her lower lip trembled.

"Gabby?" Kristine said shakily.

"Aunt Kristine." Gabby answered, her voice just as shaky.

Suddenly Gabby found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of a sobbing Goddess. Not that she could complain, she was holding the Goddess just as tightly and sobbing just as much.

After several minutes of crying the two were now sitting beside each other in the booth.

"Not that I'm mad," Kristine said to Megami as she kept an arm around her niece, "But why did you bring her here? Sentaro is going to flip!"

"Gabby found out about her heritage today." Megami answered, "The school incident?"

"Oh." Kristine said, "I just found out about that. Heard weird things about how it ended though."

"Gabby ended it rather…………unexpectedly and abruptly."

Kristine turned and looked at her Niece. Gabby was hiding her face by staring at the plate of food before her on the table.

"Powers?" Kristine asked.

"Mother's side." Megami answered.

"Messenger."

Gabby looked up, tears running down her face.

"Huh?"

"Gabby," Kristine said softly, "Messenger is what we refer to your Mother and others of her kind. It was mortals that gave the name Angel to them." She then gave her niece a small smile. "If we were somewhere else, I'd show you a real Angel."

Gabby allowed herself to smile a bit.

"So, why are you out so late anyway?"

Gabby's smile vanished and she looked back at the table.

"Sentaro was talking to her about her ancestry, and Gabby got very upset about the Ang….Messenger part." Megami answered softly, "She ran out after a small confrontation with Arael."

"Oh Gabby." Kristine pulled her niece back into a hug. "There is nothing wrong with you being a Messenger. No one in the family will judge you because of that."

"But Angels are Monsters." Gabby whispered.

"No." Kristine answered, "They are not monsters, they were led astray by the act of one person. Even if they knew otherwise, he had absolute control over them." She then leaned closer to her niece. "And I think you'll agree, in your heart, your mother is hardly a monster."

Gabby knew she was right. Thoughts on the Angels had always brought up images of the carnage they had caused so long ago. Yet, it was hard to picture her Mother doing that.

"You know." Kristine said softly, "It is really getting late. You should really be home."

"It's a bit far to walk." Gabby said, "I'd get home even later."

Kristine smiled widely.

"Who said anything about walking?"

* * *

Gabby could only stare at her Aunt in amazement.

One second they had been at the restaurant, the next in her backyard.

"That was cool!" Gabby said, "Can I do that?"

"You'll have to ask your mother." Kristine replied, "She is our only expert on Messenger powers." She then looked over Gabby's shoulder. "Speaking of which…….."

Gabby turned and saw that her Aunt was looking at the garden.

Or more specifically, the person sitting with their back to them.

"Sometimes the hardest thing to do is ask for forgiveness." Kristine said softly.

Gabby slowly walked forward until she stood just behind her mother.

"Mom?" Gabby called out softly.

She saw her mother stiffen slightly, but she didn't turn around.

Gabby fell to her knees as tears came to her eyes and grabbed her mother from behind in a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom." She cried, "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I thought you were a monster."

Slowly, her mother turned in her arms to face her. Looking up, Gabby saw tears in her mother's red eyes.

"I'm sorry we never told you." Arael said softly, pulling her daughter into her embrace. "We thought we were doing the right thing for you. It was the hardest thing we've ever done."

"Mom." Gabby sniffed, hugging her mother tighter.

"Gabrielle" Arael replied, "I forgive you."

Kristine watched silently as mother and child continued to cry in each others arms, before she turned and entered the house. Sentaro was sitting in the living room, staring blankly at the phone.

"Hey." She called out.

Sentaro looked up.

"Kris?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off my niece." Kristine said with a smile.

"What?" Sentaro asked, "How'd you….?"

"Megami."

"I'm going to hurt her."

"Let it be. No harm was done."

"So where is Gabby."

Kristine turned and looked back towards the backyard.

"Mending the bond between mother and child."

Sentaro moved to the back door and had to smile as he watched to the two most important people in his life locked in a tight embrace.


	4. Chapter 3

Still working on coming down from the Star Wars 'high' of last Thursday night.

If you haven't seen 'Star Wars in Concert' I highly recommend it.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Gabby awoke to the sounds of her mother, muttering and banging things around, coming from her parent's bedroom.

Gabby quickly jumped out of bed and headed down the hall towards her parents room. Peering inside, she saw her mother rooting through the closet apparently looking for something. Her father was sitting on the bed watching in amusement.

"What's Mom doing?" she asked.

"Ah, Good Morning Gabby." Sentaro said with a smile. "Today's going to be a rather busy day."

"Oh?"

"We got a phone call this morning." Sentaro said, a serious look appearing on his face. "The presence of you and your mother is required at a council meeting."

"Council?" Gabby repeated form a frown. "Why would the Shogun…"

Sentaro held up a finger. "Not the Shogun."

"Then who?"

Sentaro pointed up towards the ceiling.

"His Council."

Gabby followed his finger upward until it clicked.

She came from a family that had Goddesses and Messengers.

'He' had to be Kami-sama.

"Oh." Gabby said.

"Now your mother is busy looking for the outfit she usually wore to the Heavens." Her father explained, "It's been at least thirteen years since she last wore it." He then raised his voice towards the closet. "Of course if she would remember that she is a being of Heaven, then she would know exactly where her outfit is."

Suddenly all noises from the closet stopped.

It was quiet for a moment, then a bright white flash came from the closet. Arael stepped out now wearing grey robes with gold trim and boots.

"I hate you." She murmured a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's not my fault you forgot." Sentaro replied with a smile.

Arael turned to her daughter.

"Gabrielle, we are going to be meeting some very important people today. I need you to wear your best dress."

Gabby thought a moment.

"The yellow sun dress?"

Arael frowned slightly and started to open her mouth when Sentaro interrupted her.

"That's a wonderful idea honey." He said, "Now run along and get ready."

"Ok Dad." Gabby said as she hurried out of the room.

"The sundress?" Arael asked.

"You have to admit," Sentaro said with a smile, "She does look like a little Angel in it."

Arael let the comment slid. "But the sundress?"

"You realize she won't just be meeting the Council." Sentaro said, "She'll also be meeting her Grandmother, her Great-Grandmother, her Great-Great-Grandfather, at least two Great-Aunts, several adopted….."

"Ok ok." Arael said, "I surrender." She then looked down at the ground with a frown.

Sentaro pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be fine." He said. "She looks wonderful in that dress and will dazzle them with that smile of hers."

Arael grabbed hold of the hands holding her and pulled then even closer as she closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

Arael and Gabby appeared in a flash of light in a grove of trees. Gabby immediately began looking about.

"This is Heaven?"

"Part of it." Arael replied, taking in her surroundings as well. It had been awhile since she'd last been here.

"So which way do we go?"

Arael pointed, "Towards that building."

Gabby frowned and looked in the direction indicated. Then she looked up.

And up

And up some more.

"Whoa." Gabby murmured, "What do they keep in there?"

"The Council and the World Computer, Yggdrasil." Arael answered as she began walking.

Gabby followed her mother through the trees and onto a path that led to the building. Exiting the grove, the path led over a bridge and into the massive building. Gabby glanced over the bridge railing. All she could see was the swirling mist.

"What's down there?" she asked.

"Earth." Came her mother's reply.

The two entered the building and Gabby let out a small gasp.

The room was huge! She could only just make out the ceiling high above. Various Gods and Goddesses moved about their business. Most ignored them, but several did take notice of her mother. Some nodded in greeting. But they were the minority. The rest seemed to shy away or immediately look elsewhere.

Gabby saw her mother return the nod to those that greeted her. To the untrained eye, she seemed to take no notice of the others, but Gabby could tell it hurt her.

They walked to what appeared to be an elevator. Arael reached out and pressed a button and the doors closed. After a minute or so, the doors opened to a large hallway. A red haired woman who seemed oddly familiar somehow was waiting when they exited the elevator.

"You don't visit," the woman said, "You don't write. You barely call. Why are you my best friend again?"

Arael smiled and wrapped the woman in a hug.

"I missed you too Yui."

"I really wonder." Yui replied. She looked to Gabby. "After all it took this one to get you up here. Even Mom wonders if you remember her."

"Asuka is hardly forgettable."

Gabby's eyes widened. She finally placed the face.

"You look like Asuka Sohryu."

"Of course!" Yui replied with a smile, "She is my Mother after all."

"Gabrielle Aida," Arael said, "Meet my best friend, Yui Ikari."

"Ikari?" Gabby gasped, "Your father is Shinji Ikari?"

Yui looked at Gabby curiously. "Well yeah."

"I won the bet!" Gabby squealed.

"What bet?" Arael and Yui asked together.

"Kat and I had a bet about who Shinji Ikari eventually married." Gabby explained, "We knew he did, but we couldn't find any records going back that far on Terra 2. When our class trip takes us to Earth, we were gonna look there. Anyway, I said Ikari would end up with Sohryu."

"Who did Kat think?" Arael asked.

"Ayanami."

"AUNT REI!" Yui shrieked, "EWWWWWW!"

"Aunt?" Gabby blinked.

"Yes, Aunt." Arael confirmed, "And unfortunately, Kat is going to have to find out about this when you find the record on Earth."

Gabby sighed. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Anyway, Business time." Yui's face became serious. "The entire Council is in there, +1."

Arael raised an eyebrow.

"Who's the extra?"

"The Crown Princess of Hell."

Gabby's eyes went wide.

"There's a Devil in there?"

"Demoness." Arael corrected. "Don't worry, she's a friend."

"But we're in Heaven!" Gabby said, "Why is a Demon in Heaven?"

"Things have been different for the past 500 years." Yui replied, "As for the Princess, she has a history with your Grandmother, so her being here isn't unusual."

The three walked down the hall for a bit, before Yui stopped them before a set of large doors. Flanking the doors were two armored women.

"Guardian Yui Ikari," Yui stated firmly, "Escorting The Fifteenth Messenger Arael Aida and her daughter, Gabrielle Aida to appear before the Council of Heaven."

"You are expected." One of the women answered. The doors then opened revealing a darkened room.

As the three entered the room, Arael leaned closer to Gabby.

"It's be alright." She whispered, "Just do what I do."

Gabby could only nod as they moved further into the room. Her eyes darted around, taking in as much as she could. There were several more armored women in this room, each standing against a wall next to a massive column. At the center of the room was a large U shaped table, at which sat more then twenty people. All had their eyes locked on the approaching three.

Yui led them to a circular shaped inlaid into the marble floor, then bowed before announcing.

"As ordered, The Fifteenth Messenger Arael Aida, and her daughter Gabrielle Aida."

Arael motion to Gabby and then two bowed.

"You may leave us Guardian Yui." Came a voice from before them.

Yui bowed again, then left the room.

"You may rise."

Arael straightened, followed closely by Gabby. Gabby kept her head straight, but allowed her eyes to wonder. Everyone sitting at the table was dressed in very ornate robes. All had blue markings upon their foreheads and cheeks but one. He sat at the center of the table.

"It has been some time since you were last here Arael." The man said, "I trust you have been well?"

"Yes Milord." Arael answered respectfully.

"I wish your return had been on different circumstances." The man continued. He then glanced to the side. "Though a few of us are thankful for the opportunity to enjoy the presence of your daughter."

Gabby blinked at the man then slowly turned her eyes to where he was looking.

Two women sat side by side at the table. The first thing she noticed about them was the forehead marking. Gabby's eyes widened! They matched Kristine's! An elongated diamond! Both looked alike, but for hair color. Gabby found her eyes were drawn to the dark brown haired woman.

Sitting before her was the woman who's face she'd only seen in pictures: Her Grandmother.

"Family obligations aside." A new voice said from the other side of the table. Gabby's eyes turned to a middle eastern looking man. "But we must discuss how to proceed. It has been a long time since we had more then one Messenger to deal with."

"You say that like she's a threat." The honey brown haired woman beside her Grandmother stated with narrowed eyes.

"She is a Messenger."

"And a child."

"And look what this child has already done!" the man said. "Yes, she did not do it intentionally," the man said, cutting off Arael as she opened her mouth, "but she did cause the death of several mortals."

"Which is why she must be trained." Gabby's eyes moved over to a blond haired woman. "The question before us is how."

"Simple." A massive blond haired man said from near her Grandmother. "Let Arael train her."

"But is she up to the task?" the middle-eastern man asked.

"Were any of us when we trained our first God or Goddess?" her Grandmother spoke up.

"So true." The massive man said with a smile.

"Anubis." The man in the center said, "We all understand your concerns. I daresay that young Gabrielle will be closely watched for some time to come."

Gabby visibly gulped. This was worse then being called to the Principal's office.

"For the record," the man in the center continued, "Let it be known that Gabrielle Aida, designated as the Nineteenth Messenger, shall be trained under the supervision of Arael Aida, the Fifteenth Messenger, who shall report on her pupil's progress to this council."

Arael bowed her head in acceptance of the task.

"Do you eventually mean to assign her?" the blond haired woman asked.

"I believe her Grandmother would object to her placement under anyone else but her." The man said with a smile. Gabby noted her Grandmother blushing at this.

"Very well." The man in the center said, "Does the Princess of Hell have anything to add?"

Movement to her side caused Gabby to turn her head. From the darkness an auburn haired woman dressed in black stepped beside her. The most outstanding feature was a black patch over her right eye. The remaining bright green eye looked at her a moment, before changing it's gaze back onto the center man.

"I have nothing to add Kami-sama." The Princess stated.

"Then," Kami-sama said, "Unless someone else has anything to add?"

Silence.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Kami-sama rose and looked directly at Gabrielle. "Enjoy your visit young Gabrielle. I know she has long been eager to meet you." He then left the room.

Several of the other Council members nodded to her as they passed. Anubis paused before her.

"I mean no malice towards you." He said to Gabby. "But to serve this council well, all views must be considered."

"I understand sir." Gabby replied.

Anubis smiled. "Good luck with your training young Messenger."

Soon the room was empty but for Gabby, her mother, the Princess of Hell, the honey-blond haired woman, and her Grandmother……

….…who seemed to practically fly through the air to wrap her grandchild in a hug.

"…I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Her Grandmother sniffed.

Gabby couldn't reply. She was too busy crying and holding her Grandmother just as tightly.

"Ah the famous Morisato death hug."

Gabby's Grandmother turned slightly and glared at the Princess.

"Quiet you. Or I'll tell Dawn and Yoko they can dye your clothes pink again."

The Princess gasped. "Again? Sayoko Aida did you give them the idea the first time?"

Sayoko smirked. "Maybe."

"You sure you're a Goddess?" the Princess asked.

"You sure you're a Demon Mana?" Sayoko asked.

Mana huffed, then turned to Gabby.

"Hello Gabrielle, I'm your Grandmother's former best friend" 'WHAT?' Sayoko cried out, "Mana Kirishima, Demoness Class Zero, Princess of Hell."

"Hello." Gabby said as she looked over her Grandmother's shoulder.

"Sayoko," the honey-brown haired woman said, "Why don't you take Gabby on a short tour. We'll see you back at the office."

Sayoko smiled and held out her hand. Gabby took it, then looked at her mother.

"It'll be ok." Sayoko said softly, "Your Great-grandmother Belldandy just wants to have a discussion with her."

Gabby's eyes widened at that information as she was gently led away. It was only after they had left the room that the smile vanished from Belldandy's face.

"What's wrong?" Arael asked.

"Something else happened during Gabrielle's incident." Belldandy answered, "Blitz found traces of demonic energy where one of the Cultist was killed."

"So that was what we felt." Arael murmured.

"No demon was in that area at the time." Mana stated, "At least, no demon under the command of Hell."

Arael's eyes widened. "A Rogue Demon?"

"Unfortunately," Mana said, "We have never been able to account for them all. We are not set up like Yggdrasil. We know who fell in the battle for Heaven, and many who fell in Hell. We were even able to keep track of the ones that fell to the hunter teams. However, we'll never know how many your brother's took out when they made their 'appearance'."

"Ah."

"Both Mana and I agree we shouldn't get too worked up about this." Belldandy said, "The Demon doesn't seem to be particularly active. But, we do not know the demons intentions."

"You want me to keep an eye out for it?" Arael asked.

"Yes…and no." Mana said. "The problem is……. Neither you or Blitz detected the demon until the cultist was killed. Then you felt nothing after. Only when Blitz was in the room with the cultist did she detect the trace amount of energy."

"Meaning?" Arael asked.

Mana glanced at Belldandy, who nodded. Mana turned back to Arael. Suddenly red Demon markings appeared on Mana's forehead and cheeks and her eye flashed from green to red.

Arael blinked as she felt the dark demonic energy flow off of Mana. And then it was gone as Mana's markings vanished and her eye returned to green.

Now Arael understood.

"The demon is half mortal." She stated.

Belldandy nodded. "Only the second one known to us." She indicated Mana. "You know the first."

Arael frowned. "But then….that would mean there are two rogue Demons on Terra 2."

"Correct." Belldandy replied, "Thus, you will keep an eye out for the adult…."

"…..while Gabby keeps an eye out for the child." Mana finished.

"Child?" Arael looked at them in confusion.

"Yes." Mana said, "We believe the Demon that killed the cultist did so defending itself. And the only reason that demon would have for being at the school……is if it was as a student."

* * *

Gabby and Sayoko walked arm and arm down the hall, to where, Gabby did not know. Nor did she really care. She was enjoying being in the company of her Grandmother.

And hearing embarrassing stories about her parents.

"She was just so…….well…shocked." Sayoko said, "I don't think she expected Yui to do that to her hair."

"Mom with pink hair." Gabby murmured, picturing it in her head. "I can't see it."

"Ask your mother." Sayoko said, "I'm sure she has the picture around somewhere."

The two passed through a set of doors and entered a massive chamber. It went up many stories and had a large open pit. All over were terminals and small displays. Within the pit rising up and out of view were three massive rotating spindles.

"This is Yggdrasil." Sayoko said softly, "The Computer that runs the universe."

"Wow." Gabby stared at it in awe.

"Come on." Sayoko led her towards a group of three terminals set slightly recessed into the floor before a large display. Just behind them on a floating platform was another terminal. While the three Goddesses sitting at the recessed terminals seemed very busy, the lone Goddess on the platform appeared to be bored.

"Urd." Sayoko called out, her face suddenly becoming quite emotionless.

The bored goddess turned her head and looked down at Sayoko, and winced.

"Hey Sayoko." Urd said, "I thought you hadn't forgiven me yet?"

"When Kensuke's hair grows back I might consider it." Sayoko replied flatly.

"Huh?" Gabby blinked and looked between the two, wondering what had happened to flip her Grandmother's mood so quickly.

"This is my mother's sister." Sayoko said, her voice still flat and emotionless. "She has this nasty habit of butting into things that do not concern her and concocting potions of dubious nature and results."

"I'm sorry." Urd said, "Really! I am! I didn't think his hair would fall out from that potion!"

"You shouldn't have spiked his drink in the first place!" Sayoko hissed back. "Where is Auntie?"

Urd sighed. "She's working out."

* * *

Gabby now found herself standing just inside a room where two goddesses seemed to be working out to loud dance music. One goddess had an odd mixture of purple and blond hair. The other had long black hair.

"Auntie Skuld." Sayoko suddenly called out.

The black haired goddess actually tripped and slammed face first into the floor. Both Sayoko and Gabby cringed at the sound. The other goddess stopped dancing and glared at Sayoko.

"You know better then to interrupt while one is training." She stated.

"Sorry Onee-sama." Sayoko said guiltily, "But it couldn't wait."

"What couldn't?" Skuld grumbled as she walked over, rubbing her nose. She then paused as she took in Gabby. "Who's this?"

Sayoko smirked at Skuld. "I was giving her a tour and decided she needed to meet my favorite Aunt." She then glanced at the other Goddess. "You being here is a bonus Onee-sama." She turned and brought Gabby before her. "Gabrielle Aida, my granddaughter, my I present my Auntie Skuld, Goddess of Future, and Selene, Goddess of the Moon."

"There's more then one now you know." Selene pointed out.

"Don't call me Auntie." Skuld grumbled. Her heart wasn't in the grumble though, Sayoko just looked too happy with Gabby being there.

"So this is Sentaro and Arael's little girl." Selene said with a smile. "I suppose she's up here for a reason?"

"I got my powers the other day." Gabby said softly.

Skuld knelt down in front of Gabby.

"Kind of a surprise wasn't it?" she asked.

"Not as surprised as the cultists were." Gabby murmured.

"Hey now." Sayoko was beside her in a second. "You didn't have any control over that. Besides, you defended yourself and your friends. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Not Goddess powers then." Selene asked softly.

Sayoko looked up and shook her head.

"If Arael needs any help……."

Sayoko smiled at Selene. "I'll let her know." She then turned to Skuld. "Mom wanted us back at the office after the tour."

"Ah." Skuld said. She then glanced at Selene. "Guess the work out is done. You want to come with?"

Selene gave Skuld a look. The Goddess of the Future sighed.

"You have to talk to her sometime." She said.

"Sometime." Selene answered, "But that is not today." She then turned and left the room.

"What was that about?" Gabby asked.

"Sometimes things happen that causes family members to drift apart." Sayoko said softly, "It doesn't mean you don't love them, hardly…..just that….you need time apart."

"Like you and your Aunt Urd?" Gabby asked.

"Like that." Sayoko said, "But that is entirely different from Selene and Cayla."

Gabby looked at her Grandmother curiously.

"It's different." Sayoko repeated. "Now come on, let's get you back to your mother."

* * *

Gabby now found herself walking between her Grandmother and her Great Aunt down a hall lined with portraits, seven in total.

She quickly recognized all the people feature in them but two. The ones she recognized held the image of Urd, Skuld, Belldandy, her Aunt Kristine, and her Grandmother Sayoko. Of the remaining two, one was an image of a God that looked vaguely familiar. The other was of a woman who, unlike the others she'd met, had no markings on her face at all.

"That is your Uncle Keima." Sayoko said, indicating the portrait of the God. "He lives on Terra 2 where he runs a restaurant with his wife named Otaru's….."

"Ugh." Gabby murmured, "Him. I thought he looked familiar."

"Obviously takes after her father." Skuld said with a smirk.

Sayoko rolled her eyes, then indicated the portrait of the woman. "That is your Great-Great Grandmother Verdandi. You might see her hanging around up here."

"And this…" Sayoko began as they entered a small waiting area. "Is………." Her voice trailed off.

Sitting behind a desk was a purple haired Goddess. Gabby watched as the Goddess looked in confusion at first a straw in one hand, and what looked like a juice box in the other.

"Cayla." Skuld called out, "What are you doing?"

"I was thirsty." Cayla answered, not looking up. "Holo-sensei stopped by and gave me this…..juice box? But I can't figure out how you get the juice out of it."

Sayoko was holding her face in her hands while Gabby was trying hard not to laugh. Skuld was fighting a grin as well.

"All that time you spent on Earth with us," Skuld said, "and you don't know how to open a juice box."

"No……" Cayla answered.

"Gabby?" Sayoko said, her voice muffled as she was still hiding her face. "Could you?"

Gabby took the juice box and quickly inserted the straw. Cayla blinked as she looked at the juice box, then back at Gabby.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked.

Before Gabby could answer, Skuld interrupted.

"Is Onee-sama in there?"

"Yes. Along with Arael and Mana."

"Thank you." Skuld took Gabby's arm and led her into the office, Sayoko following just behind.

Gabby looked around at the office. The far wall was a floor to ceiling window. The other walls held frames full of pictures taken over the course of many years. Just in front of the window, facing the doorway, was a desk. At this desk sat Belldandy, her Great Grandmother. Her mother and Mana sat on a couch off to the side.

"Hello Gabrielle." Belldandy said, "Your mother, Mana, and I have been talking. And I believe it is time to include you." She waved her hand and a chair appeared before the desk. "Have a seat."

Gabby sat down in the chair while Skuld and her Grandmother moved to sit on the couch with her mother and Mana. Once everyone was seated, Belldandy spoke.

"Gabrielle, I am not going to lie to you." She began. "Heaven is not as safe as it is made out to be. We have had problems here, some of which rival those of the mortal world. But there are two particular threats that you must be aware of."

"One is Loki." Belldandy continued, "He was a God that was part of the council. But he betrayed the Heavens and completely disrupted what had been the status que for several eons. It is because of that, that Heaven and Hell now mix freely."

"But it is also because of him there is the second threat. Loki Was able to turn a large portion of Demons to his side, thus turning their backs on the Queen and Hell. Many fell during the battle. Many more died after being hunted down. Many more died just over forty years ago when your Mother and her brothers were restored. The problem is, we don't know how many remain."

"It was thought that they had all been killed off," Mana said, "But recently we found out that is not the case. One of the Cultists was killed by a Demon. We believe, that Demon is a student at your school."

Gabby's eyes went wide. "A Demon?"

Mana raised her hand, "Calm down. It isn't as bad as you think."

"But you just said there's a Demon in my school! What am I supposed to think?"

"It's isn't a pure one." Her mother said softly, "We believe, that the demon has a mortal parent."

"So what? It's only half of a threat?" Gabby asked irritatedly. "Is it less dangerous then a full demon?

"Hardly." Mana answered defensively, her eye flickering slightly. Gabby backed up a bit in her chair.

Gabby's Grandmother quickly placed a hand on Mana's shoulder before turning to face her grandchild.

"Because the Demon is half mortal, it can mask its prescience." She explained. "You won't know they are a demon until they reveal themselves." She nodded to Mana. "Mana here is half mortal. That is why you don't see her markings or the usual red eyes. She is also one of the more powerful demons."

Gabby now knew why she had gotten the reaction she had from Mana.

"I'm sorry." Gabby said, looking at Mana. She then turned to her Grandmother. "What am I supposed to do about the demon?"

"For now," her Grandmother answered, "Nothing. You don't have any of the training you'd need to face a demon."

"But the demon is school age." Gabby pointed out, "They can't be much more experienced then me."

"We don't know where this demon has been hiding." Mana said, "When I was your age, I had already been training for almost ten years." She then smirked, "Caused your Mom and Auntie a few sleepless nights."

"Only because we couldn't believe you stuffed poor Shinji into Misato's body." Skuld said.

"And Rei wouldn't stopped talking about the whole 'being in Shinji' experience." Sayoko added, slightly green. She then faced her granddaughter. "And never ever bring that up with her."

"Gabby," Gabby turned to her Great Grandmother. "We wanted you aware of the demon so that you would be careful, not that you would handle them. If you see anything strange, you need to tell your mother, your father, or your Aunt Kristine right away."

"Or Celes Victoria if you can get close to her." Sayoko spoke up.

Gabby stared at them "Auntie Celes knows too?"

Her Mother blinked.

"Oh." She murmured, "Your Father never mentioned her did he?"

"Mentioned what?" Gabby asked.

"Well…….." Arael looked to the others for help.

"Celes is………" Her Grandmother began,"………different."

"Is she a Goddess?" Gabby asked.

"No." Sayoko replied, "Nor is she a Messenger."

"And despite what crazy Priests say," Mana added, "She's not exactly a Demon either."

"What is she then?"

"Nosferatu." Mana, Sayoko, and Arael stated together.

Gabby blinked. "A what?"

"Vampire." Belldandy said, "She is a Vampire."

Gabby stared at them all quietly for several minutes.

"I'm a Messenger." Gabby said softly, "I come from a family of deities. And one of my Aunts is a vampire." She then sighed. "Is there anything about my family that's normal?"

"Well….."

"Don't answer that."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabby sat silently on her bed, staring across her room at the dresser. On it's top sat three picture frames, one brand new.

One of the old ones contained a picture of her parents. The new one contained a large group photo of her 'Heavenly' family, going as far to include Verdandi and Kami-sama, her great-great Grandparents.

It was the second of the older photos that concerned her. It was a picture of herself, Kat and Abby.

While she had been up in Heaven, Kat and Abby had come around looking for her. While she was glad her friends were alright, she was worried. She wasn't sure exactly what they remembered of the incident. And if they did, how would they react to her?

Gabby's eyes drifted over to the mirror that hung on her wall. While she could talk to her parents about how to handle her friends, they wouldn't be able to speak from experience. Her father had gotten his powers while in college, and her mother had never quite been a teenager.

That left but one person.

Gabby rose from the bed and slowly walked to the mirror. She reached out and gently caressed the side of it.

"Grandmother." She called out, "Are you there?"

The mirror glowed a moment, then the image of Sayoko appeared.

"I didn't expect you to call so soon." Her Grandmother said, "And your father usually used the phone. What's up?"

"Kat and Abby came by while I was with you." Gabby said softly.

Her Grandmother's face softened.

"Ah. I see. You fear their reactions."

"I don't even know if they remember what happened." Gabby replied, looking away.

"You'll have to face them sometime."

"I know." Gabby turned back to the mirror. "How did you reveal yourself?"

"Took a dive off a cliff to save Shinji." Sayoko answered with a smile. "Not something I would recommend, but it was an impressive sight." She then sighed. "My conversation with them afterward was hard, but they understood why I hid what I was. Eventually Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke found out as well." She then frowned slightly. "Mana had it a bit rougher, but then she was directing her 'evilness' at us at the time. Eventually everyone warmed up to her." She then smiled at Gabby. "The best advice I can give you is to be yourself, and tell them everything. If they are true friends, they will stick by you regardless of what you are."

"And if they don't?" Gabby asked weakly.

"I'd like to say I would send Mana after them, but then that isn't a Goddess-like thing to do." Sayoko then gave her a small smile. "But then, I doubt you would want me to do anything to them."

Gabby smiled at her Grandmother. "Thank you Grandma."

Sayoko grinned, "The more I hear that, the more I LOVE hearing that! Take care Gabby."

* * *

A few hours later, Kat and Abby arrived to find Gabby pacing about in the backyard garden. This surprised them, as the garden had usually been off limits. Many years of childhood warnings while playing in the backyard and disapproving looks from Gabby's mother when they had dared to venture into the garden had re-enforced this.

But then, things had changed recently.

Gabby noticed the two as they approached. The three then sat down in the midst of the garden. Silence fell over them as each teen wondered where they should begin.

It was Kat that broke the silence.

"Thank you Gabby." She said softly, "Because of…..….whatever you did, I'm still alive."

"You're my friend." Gabby replied with a small smile. "Of course I'm going to help you."

"But what did you do?" Abby asked, "I mean, I saw the flash of blue light, and I saw…well…." Her voice trailed off.

Gabby closed her eyes.

"I saw the man pointing the gun at Kat." She began, "I didn't want it to happen. And when he pulled the trigger….I just…..…" She looked at the ground a moment. "Mom says it was instinct, a one in a million chance that I pulled it off."

"But what was it?" Abby asked.

Gabby sighed and slowly looked up.

"I'm still the same Gabby Aida you grew up with, only…now I know a bit more about my family history."

Slowly, she began to relate her family's history, both on Terra 2, and Heavenly, including her mother's origins.

Kat and Abby stared wide-eyed at their friend.

"Your Mom," Kat began, "The one that always made chocolate-chip pancakes with us on the weekends….….is an Angel?"

"One of the ones that attacked earth?" Abby added.

"Yes." Gabby answered.

"And you're one too?"

"Yes."

The two teens were quiet a moment. Then Kat spoke up.

"So what else can you do?"

"Huh?" Gabby looked at her friend in shock.

"What?" Kat asked.

"But …..I thought…."

"You thought I'd hate you?" Kat asked, "You saved me Gabby. That hardly makes you a bad person."

"Besides," Abby added, "like you said, you're still the same Gabby we grew up with. We just know a bit more about you now."

"Except…" Kat said, "What else can you do?"

Gabby laughed. "I don't know. Mom is supposed to train me." She then fell silent. "What about her?" she asked.

"Does she still make the chocolate-chip pancakes?"

Gabby frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well does she?" Kat asked.

"Yes."

"Then she's not evil!"

"That's Kat." Abby murmured, "Always thinking with her stomach." She then turned to Gabby. "So your grandmother is Sayoko Morisato, the Fifth Child."

"Yeah." Gabby answered.

"Wait…." Kat's face brightened. "That means she knows the other children."

"Well…..yeah." Gabby answered, "I met one of their kids. She's a Guardian."

Kat suddenly grabbed Gabby.

"WHO DID SHINJI IKARI MARRY!" She practically screamed, shaking Gabby.

"I…..can't…..tell…you." Gabby replied through the shaking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME!"

"Grandma made me promise."

"Oh man…." Kat sat back down with a frown. "So we gotta wait till we go to Earth?"

"Yep."

"Dammit."

* * *

"You aren't concentrating."

Gabby slowly opened her eyes and glared at her mother. Following a day spent with her friends, her mother had awoken her early and teleported them out into the wastes of Terra 2, far from any of the city-states. Unlike near the city-states, the wastes were undeveloped and remained barren. Her mother was wearing her grey robes, while she was in a pair of gym shorts, t-shirt and sneakers. Both were sitting cross-legged in front of the other.

"I'm trying." Gabby hissed.

"Hardly." Her mother replied. "You need to find your center. Once there, you should be able to tap into your powers."

"How will I know?" Gabby asked as she closed her eyes.

"You will know." Arael answered, "When you are at peace with yourself, that is when you will find it."

"What does yours feel like?"

Arael smiled slightly. "Like dipping your feet into a ocean."

Gabby looked at her mother a moment, then closed her eyes again. She never did understand this meditation stuff. She'd tried it before with no luck, why would it work now. 'Like dipping your feet in the ocean'. There was hardly a single ocean on Terra 2, mostly rivers and large lakes spread across the surface. But it was the look her mother gave her, like one of complete peace and comfort. Maybe that was it, her mother meditated in the garden because it was peaceful and comfortable. But Gabby hardly was comfortable there.

So what made her feel comfortable?

Gabby searched her mind, trying to recall a time when she felt completely at peace. And then she knew. She was comfortable most around her family and friends, and the last time she was completely at peace was wrapped up in her mothers arms after a rather difficult day at school. She brought that memory up from the depths of her mind and remembered the feeling of warmth and love she'd felt from her mother.

That was when she felt a slight trickle of power.

In her mind she reached for that trickle.

Then suddenly she was no longer on the wastes of Terra 2.

She now stood upon a flat, almost motionless surface of water. It stretched far beyond what her eyes could see, and appeared to go down into depths her eyes could not penetrate. Yet, she was standing on it.

Gabby experimented but taking a step. Other then a ripple as her foot made contact with the water's surface, nothing happened.

"This is so weird." She murmured.

"Isn't it?" came a voice.

Gabby looked up too see fifteen figures standing around her, clouded in shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The question should be," one of the figures replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Gabrielle Aida." Gabby answered. "Daughter of Sentaro and Arael Aida."

"So Arael's betrayal runs deeper then I thought." One of the figures growled.

"You lost to them fairly Father." Another figure said, "You, like my brothers underestimated her and the mortals."

"But to consort with them….." another figure said, "to….mate with them."

Gabby looked about at the figures.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Ignorant." The figure called father growled, "She knows nothing of us!"

"And that is hardly her fault." A different figure stated.

"Like it or not," another figure said, "She is the new heir to our legacy."

"Hardly MY legacy." The father figure growled. He then vanished.

"Brothers?" one of the figures asked.

"Do as you will." One stated, "We are but shades of what once was. We hardly have influence over the living. Even less over Arael's issue." He then vanished, followed by several more until only three remained.

"Hello?" Gabby called out, "Still here! Still don't know who you are."

The three stepped forward revealing three men in grey robes with grey hair, and red eyes, just like her mother's.

"Forgive our rudeness." The lead man said, "But not all of my brothers are…happy with your presence."

"Seem even less happy with my Mom." Gabby pointed out.

"Yes," the man said, "But in my brother's defense, to them, your mother betrayed them by having you." He then paused. "But then…they still have yet to get over our betrayal as well."

"And you are?" Gabby asked.

"Ah," the man said, "I am Tabris, the Seventeenth Messenger."

"Armisael," the second man said, "The Sixteenth Messenger."

"Leliel, the Twelfth Messenger."

"And you," Tabris said, "are Gabrielle, the Nineteenth Messenger, daughter of Arael, the Fifteenth Messenger and our sister."

Gabby's eyes widened.

"But you're all dead!"

Tabris nodded. "That we are. And yet, because of our hearts, we are all linked. You may thinks of us as shadows of what we once were, echoes left in your mother's heart, passed on to you."

Gabby nodded slowly.

"Does Mom know about you?"

"We are not needed by her." Leliel replied, "But we are needed by you."

"You seek the power of the Messengers." Armisael continued, "But that power is not your only legacy."

"The power of Kami-sama also flows in your veins." Tabris said, "as does the blood of the Lilim." Seeing the confused look on Gabby's face, he added. "The mortals."

"Never before has such a being existed." Leliel said.

"So I have to get training from Grandma as well?" Gabby asked, "I don't think she'd mind."

"But we have yet decided about your Messenger power." Leliel pointed out.

"Which brings me to my first question." Tabris said, "Who are you?"

"But I already told you." Gabby said, "I am Gabrielle Aida, Daughter of…"

"If you continue to say that." Tabris stated, "Then that is all you will be."

"Gabrielle Aida is a mortal." Leliel stated, seeing Gabby's look of confusion.

"Hardly the Heir to our legacy." Armisael added.

"Again I ask." Tabris stated, "Who are you?"

Gabby didn't answer right away, her eyes were closed as her mind went over not what they were saying, but the meaning behind it. Then she had her answer.

Gabby slowly opened her eyes and stared straight at Tabris.

"I am Gabrielle, the Nineteenth Messenger." She stated loudly and clearly.

Tabris smiled.

"Welcome my Niece, and may you prove worthy of our legacy."

* * *

Arael stared quietly at her daughter.

An hour had gone by since Gabrielle had sad anything. At first she thought it was because her daughter had fallen asleep. But then she felt it, a slight ripple of familiar energy long associated with she and her brothers. But it was fairly weak.

It had remained that way for forty minutes before it suddenly flared.

Arael leaped to her feet and backed away as the area around her daughter exploded into light. Ripples of energy spread across the wastes, making Arael glad she had chosen this out of the way place.

When the light finally cleared, Arael could once again see her daughter, and the changes.

Gabrielle was now standing and wearing a grey robe and boots similar to her own. The difference was that instead of simple gold trim, Gabrielle's robe had a pattern that matched that worn on the blue robes of her Great Grand-mother Belldandy. Her hair, once a honey-brown, was now noticeably blonder, almost white.

"Gabrielle?" Arael asked softly.

Gabrielle's hair wasn't the only change. Upon opening her eyes, they revealed themselves to be the same red as Arael's. Gabrielle then smiled.

"I'm ok Mom." She then frowned, "And a little weirded out."

"How so?"

Gabrielle looked at her mother questioningly. "Who is Tabris?"

Arael's eyes went wide as her face paled.

"Where have you heard that name?" Arael's voice was practically a whisper.

"Depends," Gabrielle replied, her eyes narrowing slightly, "Who is he?"

Arael sighed before bowing her head.

"He was one of my brothers." She whispered, "He, Leliel, Armisael, and I turned our back on our Father, and our twelve brothers to return to the Heaven that we betrayed. They each fell defending the people of this planet from the Demons, and our brothers." She then raised her head and looked at her daughter. "Where did you hear his name?"

"When I found my center I was suddenly standing on a large body of water," Gabrielle explained, "There, I was surrounded by fifteen figures. Eventually all left but three. The three you mentioned."

Arael remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"The others were the brothers I betrayed returning to the Heavens." She said softly, "and my Father."

"Tabris called me the Nineteenth." Gabrielle said, "So did Kami-sama. I know the history says there were seventeen." Gabrielle said, "I know where you are. But where are the last two?" Her eyes went wide. "They aren't out there getting ready to…."

Arael shook her head.

"The 'missing' ones are not." she explained, "Of the two, the Eighteenth is Humanity. They are not a threat as of now. The last is the Second, Lilith, my mother. Though, she isn't quite a threat either."

"Lilith's soul was taken and placed in a mortal shell." Arael explained. "The result, was Rei Ayanami."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow.

"So Rei Ayanami is my Grandma?"

"In a way." Arael said, "Though, at this point, she's more like an Aunt really."

"Oh."

* * *

They spent the rest of their time in the wastes allowing Gabby to get used to her power. Curiously, the large flash of light never occurred again. Later, Sentaro summarized it was probably a result of Gabby first accessing her powers, a like a champagne bottle. Once her 'cork' was popped, that was it.

Gabby's transformation also reminded Arael of Mana's. In both cases, when they 'powered up', their eyes changed to red. Only in Gabby's case, her hair changed as well.

After several days of training, Arael began to realize that Gabby was not just drawing on her Messenger powers, but on her deity as well. Gabby's could easily teleport (short, line of sight distances at first) without her eyes changing. She could also transform her regular clothes into her robes without her eyes changing as well. It was only when she called on to perform messenger type powers that her eyes changed.

Then there was her AT-Field (though Arael still hated that term for the 'light' of her soul). It wasn't the usual Angel orange, but blue.

The end result of all these 'discoveries' was a second trip up into the Heavens.

* * *

"I thought we were going to see Grandma?" Gabby asked as she and her mother walked down a street in Heaven. Only her mother was wearing her robes. Gabby was in jeans and a t-shirt at the moment. She had planned on surprising her Grandmother by showing off her 'transformation'.

"We are." Her mother answered, "In a way."

Gabby frowned at the cryptic answer.

A few minutes later, the two walked up the walkway of a Japanese looking house. Arael reached out and knocked on the door.

Footsteps could be heard before the door opened to reveal a purple haired woman.

"Arael." The woman said, "I was wondering if you had gotten lost."

Gabby's eyes widened as a smirk appeared on her mother's face.

"I believe you are confusing me with yourself Misato." She replied.

Gabby frowned as she thought she heard snickering coming from behind Misato. Apparently the purple haired woman heard it as well because she turned her head and snapped.

"You know, YOU can always sleep on the couch."

"What about them?" a male voice asked.

Misato grinned evilly.

"They can eat my special ramen."

Gabby watched her mother's face go pale.

"That is cruel and unusual punishment." Arael murmured.

"Oh it's not for you Arael." Misato said turning back, "After all…" She now looked at Gabby. "You finally brought me my honorary grandchild." Misato moved forward and wrapped Gabby in a hug. "Hello Gabby, I'm your honorary Grandma Misato."

Gabby wanted to reply.

Really she did.

But her face was currently buried in her Grandmother's cleavage.

"Misato!" Arael shouted, "She does need to breathe!"

"That's it Misato….." came a female voice from inside, "Kill off one of your honorary grandchildren."

Misato released Gabby (who gasped and began to swallow deep lungfuls of air) to turn around and glare into the house yet again.

"Come on Gabby," Misato said as she gently pulled her honorary grandchild into the house. "I want you to meet the nasty people I'm forced to call my 'kids'."

"HEY!"

Gabby found herself being led into a large living room. There she found six people sitting in chairs and couches.

Her eyes went wide in shock as her eyes found the faces of three of them.

"Gabby," Misato said with a smile, "I think you know who Asuka, Rei and Shinji are don't you?"

Gabby's reply was to faint dead away.

"Too much for her?" Misato asked as Arael checked on her daughter.

"Maybe a little." Arael answered.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Celes sat at a table in the back room of Otaru's, quietly sipping her cup of coffee. Present at the table with her were Kristine, Megami, Keima, Sayoko and Blitz. Everyone was chatting pleasantly with each other while they waited for the last two people to arrive.

Celes knew exactly when they did as the temperature of the room dropped.

The vampire looked up to see Sentaro standing in the doorway with Arael, his eyes flickering with the anger that was building inside him. The Vampire didn't need to look to know whose his glare was directed at, but she did anyway. His Uncle Keima was returning the glare with equal force.

Arael quickly moved in front of Sentaro and began whispering to him, while Sayoko moved in front of her brother.

"Keima don't you dare do this now." She whispered.

"What do you mean me?" Keima snapped, "He started it!"

"And I am finishing it!" Sayoko snapped back, her eyes flashing white. "It was between him and me! And we were both responsible and have put it behind us! The only one who keeps bringing it up is yourself and you had nothing to do with it in the first damn place!"

Keima struggled to respond and in the end simple sat back in his seat and frowned. Sayoko stared at him a moment longer before walking over and sitting beside her now somewhat calm son, he himself having been forced into a seat by Arael.

Celes sighed. 'Those two.'

She then rose to her feet and looked over the group.

"Thank you all for coming." She began, "The reason for this meeting is quite simply…..Gabby." That got three people's attention right away.

"Is the Shogun concerned about her?" Sayoko asked, her voice slightly worried.

"To be perfectly honest, the Shogun has no idea she even exists." Celes stated, "Other then that she is the grandchild of one Kensuke Aida. Otherwise, as far as the government is concerned, her…..abilities are only know to myself and Sentaro."

"We are all here because of the 'other' problem."

"The rogue demons." Blitz stated.

Celes nodded at the Valkyrie. "As you have said, there is at least one, possibly two here on Terra 2. One seems to be present in Gabby's school."

"But we don't know who it is." Arael said.

"And we can't detect them either." Sayoko added.

"I'm aware of that." Celes reached into a bag that was beside her chair and pulled out a stack of files. She then flipped it onto the tabletop. "These are our likely demon suspects."

Keima grabbed one of the files and flipped it open. "It's a kid."

"They're all kids." Kristine said as she flipped through several of the files.

Celes nodded. "When the school was initially evacuated, a head count was performed. It was then compared to the attendance taken that day. The only people present in the school during the incident were these students, Gabby's classmates, their teacher, and the Cultists. The cultists and the teacher can, for obvious reasons, be eliminated."

"But they're kids." Megami said.

"I know." Celes replied, "But Mana was also a child at one point."

"Gabby 's class is at the age when I first met Mana." Sayoko said softly, looking at the files. She then looked up at the others. "Class two Demoness."

"The damage done was consistent with a Class Two." Blitz stated, "Or a very strong three."

"Regardless what class they are," Celes said, "I now have a problem. Officially, if I do find out who this demon is, I really can't do anything."

"But it killed someone." Megami pointed out.

"A cultist." Sentaro said, understanding what Celes meant. "A cultist about to attack them. Self-Defense."

"Correct." Celes said with a nod. "Unofficially, I can maybe hold them until you all show up, but then you have a problem."

"What problem is that?" Keima asked, "It's a rogue demon, Hild and Mana can handle that."

Celes raised an eyebrow. "But is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Rogue?"

"Mana herself said there was no demon supposed to be in Japoness!" Sayoko said, raising her voice slightly.

"I know that." Celes replied, "But you aren't paying attention to what I am saying." She pulled out another file. "Kensuke kept rather detailed files. Even things he really wasn't supposed to have." She gave Sayoko a look.

"I'm going to hurt him." Sayoko said softly.

"He listed the known names of the Rogue Demons." Celes continued, "As well as the sentence handed down by the Queen."

"The sentence hasn't changed." Blitz stated, "It's still death."

"Which brings me back to this demon." Celes said, "It isn't a rogue."

"No demon from Hell was supposed to be there." Sayoko said, "If there was it had to be a Rogue!"

"And I'm telling you." Celes said, "It isn't a rogue."

"How can a demon not be a rogue," Megami asked, "Yet, not be a part of Hell?"

"Simple if you think about it." Celes replied.

A gasp echoed throughout the room. Everyone turned to see Arael staring wide-eyed at Celes.

"It isn't a rogue." Arael said slowly, "But isn't a part of Hell."

"Yes." Celes said, wondering if Arael understood.

"It's in Gabby's class, making it a child." Arael continued, "So it's at least 14, at most 16 years old."

Celes let out a sigh. Someone got it.

"Yes."

"I don't get it." Keima grumbled.

"One can't be a rogue demon unless they actively participated against the Queen." Arael stated, "Nor can they be a part of Hell if Hell is unaware the Demon existed."

"I get it." Sayoko said, "The demon was born AFTER both attempts to take over Hell. It wasn't even alive to participate."

"And if it wasn't a part of Hell." Blitz continued in understanding, "Hell wouldn't be aware it was here, nor that it existed."

"The child isn't a rogue demon." Sayoko continued, "though the mother or father might be."

"And we can't hold the sins of the father or mother against the child." Keima said.

"No." Celes said, "You can't." Celes looked at the tabletop. "I don't feel that Gabby is in danger from the child. If she was, it would have acted against her or someone else. I've looked over files going back a year before Gabby's birth, and there are no deaths or attacks that stick out as unusual." She pointed at the pile of student files that still lay on the table. "Some where in there is our teenaged demon."

"But who is it?" Sentaro asked.

"That is the question." Celes said, "As you know, Gabby's class currently lacks a teacher. I have found someone who will take the teacher's place, yet can also help narrow down our demon."

Everyone looked at each other curiously.

"Who?" Sayoko asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You can come in now." Celes called out.

The door to the room opened, admitting a red haired, well-endowed woman. She was dressed in a blouse and skirt. On her head she wore an old Gartlant military cap. Only Keima, Sayoko and Arael recognized the woman before them.

And that she wasn't technically a woman.

"For those who don't know," Celes began for the benefit of Sentaro, Megami, Kristine, and Blitz, "This is GSM-01T, also known as Tiger."

"A marionette?" Megami asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Tiger asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"No no!" Megami said, quickly waving her hands, "No problem at all."

"Tiger here is a Gartland Saber Marionette." Celes explained, "She is essentially Marionette Lime's Gartland equivalent, though she has been active far longer then any of the others." Celes looked back to Tiger. "She has agreed cover as teacher and investigate the demon."

"Is Gabrielle allowed to know?" Arael asked.

Celes and Tiger looked at each other.

"I don't see why not." Celes answered.

Arael nodded, then walked right up to Tiger.

"I'm trusting her with you." She said softly.

"I won't abuse that trust." Tiger answered.

Arael nodded, then turned and left the room, followed quickly by Sentaro.

"Tiger."

The Marionette turned to see Sayoko standing before her.

"I didn't know till after." The Goddess said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Or him."

Tiger gave Sayoko a small smile.

"He was old, it was expected." She said, "Kristine told me why you weren't there. Faust-sama would have understood."

Sayoko smiled back, then gently led the Marionette out of the room.

"So about your school plans…Have you figured them out yet?"

"I have the notes from the previous teacher. But they don't quite reach the end of the year."

"If you need to I can get Mana. She was a teacher back in the day."

Keima stared as his sister and the marionette left the room, followed slowly by the others.

"She'll be fine."

Keima glanced at Celes.

"She's hardly Lime." He pointed out. "She far more mature then Lime is."

"Both lost the one they loved." Celes replied, "Tiger though, she's lived through more then Lime has." She then glanced at the God. "Are you and Sentaro always going to get into it when you meet?"

"My Mother has asked the same thing." He answered.

"And?"

"I still haven't given her an answer either." Keima then turned and left the room.

* * *

"It has to be Taiho."

"Besides the fact she's Bitch Queen of the universe, why Taiho?"

"Comon Gabby! Taiho is evil!"

"And that doesn't necessarily make her a demon." Gabby pointed out.

"Oh come on!" Kat threw her hands up in the air.

Abby let out a sigh. Since their arrival at Gabby's for a sleepover, Kat and Gabby had been arguing about who the demon at the school could be. The only thing fortunate about it was that neither had asked for her opinion.

"What's going on?" Abby jumped as a voice softly spoke in her ear. She turned to see Gabby's mother, Arael standing beside her.

"Gabby and Kat are arguing about who the demon in school is." Abby replied.

"Oh." Arael looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"Just trying to figure out how to tell Asuka she's no longer the reigning Bitch Queen of the Universe. Don't stay up too late." Arael then turned and left the room.

"Was that my Mom?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah." Abby replied.

"What did she want?" Kat asked.

"Apparently Asuka Sohryu used to be the reigning Bitch Queen of the Universe." Abby replied, "Till Taiho claimed it."

"See! Even your Mom thinks she's a Demon!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE SAID!"

Abby let out a sigh before burying her head under a pile of pillows.

* * *

One week later

Students milled about the classroom, each talking to friends about how their sudden 'vacation' went. Gabby, Kat, and Abby were leaning against the wall of their classroom, almost exactly at the spot they had been when the Cultists had met their end by Gabby's suddenly released powers.

"You know….." Abby said softly, "I think I liked the previous color better."

Kat looked at Abby confused.

"Abby, this IS the color the room was before."

"No it isn't….this is too dark of a white."

"It's freshly painted. It hasn't had time to fade yet."

"You sure? Maybe it's all that …..never mind." Abby glanced over at Gabby, who was now very pale and clenching her fists tightly.

"You can say it." Gabby hissed through clenched teeth. "Talking about it might help me get over it."

"….all the blood they painted over?" Abby finally finished weakly.

Gabby took in a deep breath, then slowly exhaled.

"Ok….sooo not over it."

"So who do you think our new teacher is?" Kat asked, changing the subject.

"Mom knows who." Gabby replied, "She told me Auntie Celes set it up."

"She tell you who?" Abby asked.

"No. She said it was a surprise." She then frowned, "But she also said it was an old friend."

"Maybe it's a Goddess?" Kat asked.

Gabby shook her head. "No, Auntie Kristine and Great-Uncle Keima are the only deities down here for any length of time. Grandma said Keima was here till a contract was fulfilled. Auntie Kristine was down here as Great-Grandma Belldandy's agent, but now she's training me with my Goddess powers."

"What about your Mom and Dad?" Abby asked.

"Dad doesn't have near the strength of a full God." Gabby answered, "And Mom was technically 'on leave' until I got older. Though now….you know." Gabby shook her head. "Unless there is a specific reason for them to be here, they usually remain in Heaven."

The door to the class room opened, admitting a red-haired well endowed woman. She immediately stood behind the podium at the front of the class.

"I am your new teacher." She began, "You may call me Tiger-sensei. Please take your seats."

Gabby's went wide. Kat and Abby's faces mirrored hers.

"A marionette." Kat murmured.

"Gartland Saber." Abby added.

"I've only seen pictures of her in the Japoness History museum." Gabby added, "She was one of the one that eventually helped Lorelei."

"She also has excellent hearing Miss Aida." Their new teacher stated without even looking up from her notes. "And she will be most interested in speaking with you, after class."

"Ouch." Abby and Kat murmured together.

"Yes Ma'am." Gabby stated before dropping her head onto her desk.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Gabby's classmates quickly left the room, Kat and Abby being the last to leave. Gabby sat at her desk, waiting patiently. Tiger waited until the classroom door closed before speaking.

"You remind me a lot of your mother." Tiger finally said, "Though you act more like your father."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing Sensei?" Gabby asked.

"I suppose that depends on which aspect of him you emulate." Tiger answered. "So far I only seen the good things." Her eyes then narrowed. "You aren't planning on breaking contact with your mother for any length of time are you?"

"N-no." Gabby stuttered.

"Good. It would hurt your mother terribly if you did so." Tiger then gave Gabby a small smile. "I've been around a long time. I saw your mother when she returned to the Heavens. I saw your father as a newborn. I've seen them change over time into the people they are today. I know their greatest joy was having you." Tiger's face became serious. "Don't seek out the Demon. I know what they are capable of. At your present level of training, you wouldn't last long and only bring grief to your parents."

"Then what can I do?" Gabby asked.

"For now, train." Tiger replied, "Learn everything you can to survive long enough for help to come."

"Can this demon really be that powerful?" Gabby asked.

"Never underestimate a demon." Tiger stated grimly, "Even Mana can be vicious and brutal when she needs to be."

* * *

Celes let out a sigh.

She'd been going over and over Gabby's classmate's dossiers since the attack three weeks ago. During that time she'd eliminated most of the students based upon their parents backgrounds.

Having a planet that up until a few generations ago was all male and based on cloning technology helped eliminate them. Many of the children's mothers had been cloned, or were the results of the first couples who made children 'the old fashioned way'. There was also a DNA record from the cloning process that followed through the family lines. After all, everyone on the planet initially had DNA based off of 6, and eventually 7 people.

This led Celes to look at those who had one or both parents arrive from off-world. A demon could easily slip into the population that way. Even now it was hard to get records from other planets.

Unless of course you had a criminal record. That tended to follow you everywhere.

The problem Celes still faced was her original: identify the demon that didn't wish to be identified.

She did have a partial solution. Everyone who had arrived on planet through one of the shuttle facilities had their picture taken. That was how she'd spotted Rayne so many years back. It was simply a process of matching a name to face based on when they said they had arrived on Terra 2.

But that was still a lot of faces.

And it also didn't account for those who had arrived on private shuttles or through illegal means.

Still, it was a start. Celes rose to her feet and walked to the computer division where she got Sentaro to begin the computer searching.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabby stared long and hard at the bolt that sat before her on the living room table of her home. Just as she had for the past hour.

And, just like it had for that hour, the bolt did nothing.

"Concentrate."

"I am." Gabby growled through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you speaking to me?"

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" Gabby finally shouted.

Kristine's reply only irritated the teen more.

She smiled.

"You know your father was the same why when I worked with him."

Gabby sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to focus on the bolt in front of her. She was able to use her Angel powers relatively easy, she just needed more practice. Her Goddess powers, though, were a bit rough as her mother couldn't help her train with those. And since Auntie Kristine was already on Terra 2, it was easy to ask for her assistance.

Even if Gabby found her little comments to be a bit annoying.

"…he could barely move that bolt." Kristine reminisced, having continued speaking, "Then he ended up putting it in orbit. I wonder if it's still there?"

"Why don't you go check." Gabby snapped.

Kristine raised an eyebrow.

"Well! Aren't we a bit snippy."

"Maybe because someone wants me to concentrate and yet disrupts my concentration with useless talk!"

"Useless?" Kristine replied with a smirk, "I've hardly ever had one of my talks be considered useless. Now if you want to know about useless…"

Gabby couldn't take it anymore. Something had to give.

And it did.

With a bang and a crash.

Gabby and Kristine both looked up at the small hole in the ceiling the bolt had made as it had left the house. Bits of plaster drifted down around them. Both then slowly lowered their heads and stared at each other.

"As you can see," Kristine said softly, "My talking was hardly useless."

Gabby blinked at her Aunt.

"You provoked me." She accused.

"Yes." Kristine replied, "It's how your father was able to access his powers the first time. Now we will begin to work on your control."

Gabby turned her head upward and looked at the hole again.

"Auntie," Gabby said softly, as her gaze shifted back to her Aunt. "I have a question."

"What is it Gabby?"

"Well…." Gabby paused a moment, "Grandma Sayoko is a Goddess of the Present, Great-Grandma Belldandy is a Goddess of the Present too."

Kristine nodded. "I'm also a Goddess of the Present. While your Grandmother and I are technically considered 'New Age', we fall under the larger Norse Group, like your Great-Grandmother and Great-Aunts."

"What is my domain?" Gabby asked.

"I'll be honest with you." Kristine answered, "I don't know. It was easy for me and your Grandmother, we both had the same markings as Great-Grandma Belldandy. The Present seems to dominate our family. Even your Great-Uncle Keima is a God of the Present."

"So am I a Goddess of the Present?" Gabby asked.

"You have to remember, you have mortal blood as well as Messenger in you." Kristine pointed out, "In fact, your Messenger side is probably the most dominate."

"Tabris did refer to me as the Nineteenth Messenger" Gabby murmured.

"Each Messenger had a particular domain you could say." Kristine said, "The Angel of Might, of Free Will, of the Skies….." Kristine smirked. "Because of her attack, your Mother was considered by some the Angel of Light." Kristine then shrugged, "Which makes sense in a way as her name means the 'light of God'. But Yui told me what she really is."

"And?"

"She had to get your Mom really drunk." Kristine said with a smirk. "Wasn't hard because she'd been in Heaven earlier in the day and Mana's grandmother was present."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Mana's Grandmother is a powerful and annoying Demoness." Kristine explained, "And she always refers to Arael by what her Messenger form appears to be….a giant snowflake."

"I know what she looks like." Gabby growled, "I saw the pictures in the archives."

"Your Mother really hates it when anyone refers to her as 'Snowflake'." Kristine waved her hand in front of her face. "No no no. The only one she allows to call her that is your Father. Anyway, Mana's grandmother calls her 'Snowflake' and she hates it."

"What does that have to do with what her domain is?" Gabby asked.

"Getting to it! Soooo when your Mother was drunk, Yui found out why she doesn't correct anyone on her being the 'Angel of Light', because she feels that she'd only be called worse names then 'Snowflake'."

Gabby held out her hands. "Well?"

"Your Mother, Arael, the Fifteenth Messenger, is the Angel of…."

"Say it and Sayoko is short one daughter!" Arael shouted as she burst into the room.

"….birds." Kristine finished before vanishing in a flash.

"GAHHHH!" Arael screamed before vanishing in a flash as well.

Gabby stared blankly at the spot where her Aunt and Mother had once been, then slowly turned to look out the window as the sounds of thunder began to rumble across the sky.

Her father chose that moment to enter the room.

"I heard yelling. What's going on?" He then paused to look up at the hole in the ceiling. "Why is there a hole in the roof? Where's your Mother and Aunt?"

"Auntie Kristine told me what Mom was the Angel of." Gabby answered.

"Ah…." Sentaro nodded his head in understanding. "The Birds."

"What's wrong with birds?" Gabby asked.

"Nothing at all." Sentaro replied, "But your Mom thinks being the known as the Angel of Light is more…..threatening."

"And birds aren't?"

"Well….If you are being dive-bombed by a pigeon maybe."

"What about that Hitchcock movie?"

Sentaro eyed his daughter carefully.

"Now just when did you see that?"

Gabby shrugged. "Kat found it a few years ago."

"Oh?" Sentaro crossed his arms and stared at his daughter. "Just what other movies have you and Kat seen?"

Gabby let her eyes drift back to the window.

"What about Mom and Auntie? Aren't you going to…."

"I have determined it's safer for my health to stay out of deity arguments." Sentaro replied evenly, "Just like it'll be safer for your health if you stay out of my office looking for files on the Demon."

Gabby paled even as a loud boom echoed from outside.

The following Saturday found Gabby and her mother back in the Heavens. However, instead of heading towards the main city and the Yggdrasil building, Arael, still sporting a black eye from her fight with Kristine, led her daughter down another path towards a sparsely populated area.

"Where are we going?" Gabby finally asked.

"We're here for two reasons." Her Mother said, "One, to try and bring forth your Messenger form. And Two…." She paused and looked back at her daughter from the corner of her black eye. "to show you just how far you have to go before you are able to face a demon on your own." She then continued to walk.

Gabby blinked, then slowly resumed following her mother.

They walked through a hedgerow and into a large clearing.

In the middle of the clearing, two figures were fighting away while several others watched from the shade of a tree. Arael and Gabby approached the spectators. Gabby was quickly able to identify her Great-Grandmother Belldandy, but the other two she didn't recognize. One looked like the Princess of Hell, but she had both eyes and they were blue. The other had light blue hair and cold blue eyes. She also sported a set of Goddess markings. Gabby also spotted Cayla, but she was hiding further back in the shadow of the tree.

"Belldandy." Arael said in greeting, "Hello Lind, Sayoko."

Gabby perked up and looked around. How could she have missed her Grandmother?

Belldandy noticed this and quickly spoke.

"Gabrielle," she said, "Your Grandmother isn't here. This," she indicated the Princess look-alike. "Is Sayoko Ikari, Mana's daughter, whom we refer to as Yoko to reduce confusion."

Gabby blinked. "Shinji and Mana…."

"Ahh…no." Belldandy cut her off, "At least, not this Mana and Shinji. Sayoko here arrived here by….unusual means."

"Huh?"

"I was sent back from the future." Yoko said, "At least…a future that could have been." She added seeing Gabby's look. "Things…weren't going well."

"In that future," Belldandy said, "Asuka passed away and Mana eventually married Shinji and later had Yoko." She then smiled, "Yui and Dawn both love their half-sister so everything worked out."

"After Asuka threatened Shinji and Mana with death if they tried to give Sayoko a blood sister." Arael muttered.

"Did she?" Belldandy frowned a moment, then looked back at Gabby smiling. "This is Lind, First Class, Type Three, Unlimited. She is a Fighting Goddess."

Lind nodded at Gabby, then resumed watching the two combatants. Gabby turned and watched as well.

Both fighters were dressed in black and wore a helmet with a tinted face shield that covered the upper part of their faces. One wore what appeared to be black leather with a cape and had auburn hair coming out from under the helmet in a single ponytail. Black leather gloves tightly gripped a very vicious looking sword. Gabby figured this must be Mana.

The other appeared to be wearing a black sleeveless bodysuit. Over that was what looked almost like a sleeveless overcoat with tails. It also sported a split cape in the back that when the person moved, appeared to be a set of wings. From under the helmet, blond hair with streaks of purple came out flowing free and unrestrained through the air. Fingerless gauntlets covered both wrists and hands as they griped a six foot-long glaive with a large curved blade on the end. She also seemed to be limping and it grew more pronounced as time dragged on.

Each time the weapons met, sparks flew through the air. That told Gabby that these two were not holding back.

"Who is that?" Gabby asked her mother, indicated the blond-purple haired figure.

"You met her." Arael said, "That is Selene, Goddess First Class, Type Three, Unlimited. She was trained by Lind before your Grandmother was even born."

"Unfortunately the training didn't sink in." Lind said softly, "She was heavily injured on her first mission."

"Only because the Demon was stronger than anyone thought." Belldandy pointed out. "In hind sight she never would have been sent." She then looked back to the fight. "Does Mana know about that?"

"Mom knows." Yoko said softly, "She and Selene don't discuss him."

Gabby looked at her mother curiously.

"We'll talk about it later." Her mother said.

A shout of surprise brought everyone's attention back to the fight. A jet of flame was shooting from the ground and Selene was spinning about, trying to swat out the fire that was now burning one of her outfit's tails. Mana used the distraction to run forward and punch the Goddess in the face with the guard of her sword.

Selene dropped to the ground unconscious. Most of the observers cringed at the punch. Lind closed her eyes and sighed, while Cayla appeared to start to bolt from the shadows, but held back.

"Well," Yoko said, breaking the silence, "She lasted longer this time."

"This time?" Gabby asked, looking at Yoko. "Just how many times have they fought?"

"At least a few dozen times over the years." Lind said with a sigh. "She has yet to actually get a hit on Mana."

Mana pulled off her helmet as she walked up to them. She wiped the sweat away from her brow.

"How'd she do?" she asked.

"Ten minutes this time." Yoko stated.

Mana sighed and sat down on the ground. She then looked at Lind with a smirk.

"More training?"

"I don't know why we continue this." Lind grumbled, "She's a First Class going up against a former Queen of Hell."

"You faced off against the Queen of Hell before." Belldandy pointed out.

"She wasn't at full strength." Lind replied, "Mana is."

Gabby walked away from the discussion over to where Selene lay. She rolled the Goddess onto her back and pulled off her helmet.

"Hey!" she called out, lightly slapping the Goddess' cheeks. "Wake up."

Selene's eyes snapped opened. She blinked several times, then slowly focused on Gabby.

"Gabby?" she asked.

"Hey Selene." Gabby greeted, then held up two fingers. "How many fingers I got?"

Selene blinked and stared at the hand a moment.

"Three?"

"Close enough." Gabby helped the Goddess stand up and led her over to the others. As she approached she noticed Cayla was no longer there.

"You ok Selene?" Mana asked, smirking.

"I will be when the three of you stop smirking at me like that." Selene grumbled. She moved to sit down in the shade, holding her head in her hands.

The others followed her while Arael and Gabby walked out alone into the clearing.

"Ok," Arael took a deep breath. "To transform it's much like finding your power. Only, instead of just tapping into it, you let it flow over you."

"Flow?" Gabby asked questioningly.

"Flow." Arael replied. She then closed her eyes.

Gabby took a step back as her mother began to glow. Slowly Arael rose into the air, As she did, her body shifted slowly into the form Gabby had only seen in the Angel Wars history books.

The Angelic form of the Fifteenth Angel.

Arael floated in the sky a moment, then floated back down, returning to her human form as she did so.

Gabby stared in awe at her mother.

Arael remained silent a moment, then spoke so softly, Gabby almost missed hearing her.

"In that form, I am at my most powerful," Arael said softly, "and deadliest. Which is why I prefer not to use it unless necessary."

"Now then." Arael stated a bit louder. "I believe it is your turn."

She then turned and walked out of the clearing.

Gabby took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Flow." She repeated to herself. She then closed her eyes and concentrated.

Arael watched silently from the shade trees. Belldandy moved up alongside of her.

"Are you worried?" The Goddess asked softly.

"No." Arael answered, "I believe in her."

Then someone gasped.

Areal and Belldandy looked out to see Gabby, glowing white and floating into the air.

And then her form began to shift….

Sentaro looked up as Gabby raced into the house.

"Hi Dad!" she called out before racing up the stairs.

"Umm…hi?" he looked back to the doorway to see his wife slowly walking in.

He knew immediately something was wrong.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he began to rise to his feet.

Arael pushed him back down into the chair and then sat in his lap. Sentaro wrapped his arms around her and she let out a soft sigh.

"I feel much better now." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Slight injury while sparing with Mana."

Sentaro raised an eyebrow.

"If you're like this, what's she like?"

Arael chuckled. "Not that bad.

Sentaro nodded. "So?"

"So?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Does my daughter have a beautiful form like her mother?"

Arael blushed slightly.

"You'll be happy to know her form is the same as mine."

Sentaro smiled and held Arael a bit tighter.

"So both my girls are snowflakes." Sentaro said.

"Which means she's going to be hearing it from the Soultaker." Arael said with a murmur.

"And Gabby will give it right back at her." Sentaro said firmly.

"She will?"

"She is our daughter."

"Good point."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Damn it!"

Sentaro backed away from his computer with a scowl.

"Problems?"

Sentaro glanced back to see Celes leaning against the doorway to his office.

"The computer has narrowed the search down to two candidates for being a demon." He said, "But then it fails them too."

Celes frowned and moved to look at the computer screen.

"What?"

"The computer broke down the data based on everything we've gathered." Sentaro explained, "It then pauses on two students, before it eliminates them both as demons."

"Which two students?"

Sentaro went back to the screen.

"Two students left the classroom that day." He explained, "One was sent to the restroom by the teacher. The other left with the Cultist who was found dead in that restroom, looking for the first."

"So the Demon is the second one." Celes said.

"You'd think that." Sentaro said, "But we've interviewed both of the students twice." He let out a sigh. "Both are telling the truth according to Baiko."

Celes nodded. Both Imperial Sabers had sensors that could detect the subtle changes in a person's physiology that occurred when a person lied.

"Would they be able to detect it if a Demon lied though?" Celes questioned. "We can always get Kristine in here and have her observe a third interview."

"As much as I want to, is it fair to them?" Sentaro asked, "We dragged them both through it twice now. Is it really right for us to drag them through it again when it's only just begun to heal?"

"But one is a Demon." Celes pointed out.

"Maybe." Sentaro said with a sigh. He looked back at the computer. "But before we drag them back in, I want to make sure we have everything straight."

"Alright." Celes said, "It's your call."

"I know." Sentaro said, his eyes moving to the family photo on his desk. "Believe me, I know."

"3 fours."

"2 eights."

"Bullshit."

"Dammit Gabby." Kat hissed, "That's the fifth time in a row you've caught one of us."

Gabby, Kat and Abby were sitting on the floor in Gabby's bedroom, hanging out as they usually did in the evenings. The sounds of pots clanging could be heard from the open doorway as Gabby's mother prepared dinner.

Abby eyed her friend. "Are you sure you aren't using your powers?"

"No!" Gabby said, "I am not cheating!"

"Then how can you know when we're bluffing?"

"I don't know how." Gabby said, "I just…...know."

Kat held up a card.

"What's this?"

"An Ace." Gabby replied without hesitating.

Kat turned the card around revealing an ace.

"You marked this deck?" Kat asked.

"It's my deck." Abby pointed out.

"Mom!" Gabby shouted out.

"What is it?" Arael asked as she entered her daughter's bedroom a moment later.

"Do I have any other abilities I may have gotten from Dad?" Gabby asked.

Arael frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Gabby knows what the cards are before we reveal them." Kat answered.

Arael's frown grew deeper.

"Oh?" She reached down and shuffled the pile of cards before pulling one out and holding it up facing towards herself.

"What card is this?" she asked her daughter.

"King of Hearts." Gabby replied.

Arael's eyes widened.

"And this?" she asked, holding up another.

"Two of Diamonds."

Arael dropped the card and stared at her daughter.

"Well?" Abby asked.

"Gabrielle's Great-Grandmother is clairvoyant." Arael said slowly, "Her Grandmother also has the ability, though not to the extent her mother does. Neither Kristine, nor Sentaro have shown the ability."

"So what does that mean about me?" Gabby asked.

"I….don't know." Arael finally said.

"Well who does?"

A few hours later Gabby found herself back in Heaven in her Grandmother's home, awaiting the arrival of someone who had the answers to her questions. Her Grandmother, Great-Grandmother, and Mother were all quietly talking to each other in the kitchen. Gabby took the time to wonder the living room.

It was a mixture of Japanese and Western influences. There was a couch and several chairs in the room. There were also a few cushions piled in a corner in case one chose to kneel on the floor. The walls, made to appear to be shoji, were lined with photos and shelves of mementos and books collected from across the time and space. Gabby's eyes were currently drawn to a two foot tall statue of a metallic silver figure standing alone on top of a piano that sat against one wall. Even without reading the name written on its arms and shoulders, Gabby knew what she was looking at.

A statue of Evangelion Unit 4.

Her Grandmother's Eva.

Draped around its base sat a pair of white objects that looked almost like barrettes, connected together by a wire headband. She let out a small gasp as she realized what they were. Her eyes sought out a photo she'd seen earlier on the wall, and upon finding it, confirmed what she was seeing.

A10 Neural Clips used by the Pilot's to control their Eva.

The photo she was now staring at showed a fifteen year old Sayoko Morisato, the Fifth Child, standing alongside Asuka Langley Sohryu, Second Child, and Rei Ayanami, First Child. All three wore their plugsuits and neural clips. The three all appeared to talking to each other, smiling and oblivious to the photograph being taken.

"A very rare picture." Came a voice from behind her.

Gabby turned around to find herself facing Kensuke Aida, her Grandfather. He smiled at her before nodding at the photo.

"It took me three weeks of careful hacking to get that photo out of the MAGI. It's the only good photo of the three of them together in NERV."

"But there are lots of photos of them in their plugsuits." Gabby pointed out.

"But those were all staged for the media." Her Grandfather explained. "In all those photos, Rei looked serious; Asuka was….well….Asuka. And your Mother was very serene. This one," Kensuke pointed out, "was taken from a security camera and shows them as the really were, a bunch of teenagers, relaxing and…." He gave her a wink. "talking about boys."

Gabby laughed and then her face became serious.

"Was it as bad as I read?" she asked.

"Probably worse." Kensuke replied, "Most of the books and articles written about the Angel Wars are by people who read articles in old newspapers and old NERV reports and files. Very few people who knew what was going on ever wrote about it." Her Grandfather then sighed. "As for your Grandmother, it was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that after all was done, she got her parents back. But a curse in that she and the other pilots never truly forgot what they were forced to do and what happened to them."

"And Mom?" Gabby asked softly.

Her Grandfather was silent for a moment, staring off in the direction of the kitchen.

"If you asked me about fifty or so years ago," he began, "I'd have said that she was the most vile and destructive Angel ever to come to Tokyo-3. She didn't kill, so much as destroyed a person with their own darkest thoughts and secrets." Her Grandfather turned back to face her. "I didn't know what to think when I first met her. She mostly stayed around with Yui Ikari or your Grandmother. I never had a chance to really speak with her. I didn't even know who she was till my Wedding day when your Grandmother finally told me." Kensuke closed his eyes. "I was so mad, knowing what your mother had done to Sayoko so long ago. But your Grandmother explained that she had forgiven her." He looked at his grandchild. "You will find your Grandmother gets her way a lot. Seeing as she had forgiven Arael, I followed and forgave her as well." He then smiled. "Sorry if I rambled on a bit. I know everyone has been talking to you about your mother since you've come into your powers."

"I don't mind." Gabby said, "I know it sounds weird, but it's like finding out she's a whole different person."

"Yes and no." Kensuke said, "But I understand you. Your mother is a vastly different person then when I first met her. I think your father had a large hand in that."

"So I've heard."

A knock at the door caused them both to turn.

"She's here." Sayoko said as she came out of the kitchen and headed towards the door.

"Who is it?" Gabby asked her Grandfather.

"One of the few people older then your mother."

Sayoko reappeared in the living room followed by a brunette haired woman. The woman wore plain robes, but Gabby could definitely feel something different about her. Her Great-Grandmother and her mother had both come out of the kitchen. Belldandy seemed quite happy to see the woman, while her mother seemed to shy away.

"Gabby," Grandma Sayoko said, "This is my Grandmother, Verdandi, the first Goddess of the Present."

"Hello child." Verdandi stated, "I believe we have much to talk about."

Gabby and Verdandi walked quietly side by side down a forested path. Gabby kept glancing at Elder Goddess, but Verdandi said nothing. They finally came to a stop when the path did, at a small cliff overlooking an area of Heaven. The Yggdrasil building stood tall and proud off to one side while other buildings and homes spread out from around it.

Verdandi stared at all of this for several minutes. When she finally did speak, it caused Gabby to jump, so suddenly was the silence was broken.

"I've heard some interesting things about you young one." Verdandi said. She glanced at Gabby from the corner of her eye. "The powers of the Norns and the… Messengers….. are within you."

Gabby knew of what a Norn was from her lessons with both Kristine, and her mother. She did notice Verdandi's hesitation when mentioning the Messengers, as well as the very neutral emotion in her voice upon saying the word. As if Verdandi was trying to hide what she truly felt. She decided to let it slide, for now.

"So does that mean I have a domain?" Gabby asked.

Verdandi tapped her chin lightly in thought. "If you do, I would venture to guess your domain to be the Present. It would appear to be an ongoing theme in our family line. But we must also take into account your….. Messenger heritage as well."

"Do you hate them that much?" Gabby asked.

"A fair question." Verdandi said, finally turning to face Gabby. "I am one of the few who was there when they were created and when they betrayed us. I lost many good friends to them and was quite glad when their reign of destruction was over." The elder Goddess looked back out over the Heavens. "Do I hate them? Yes." She then looked back to Gabby. "But, that hatred has mellowed since I found your mother and father in Valhalla. There is still some awkwardness between us, but not as much as there once was."

Verdandi took in a deep breath, "Now then. We are here to discuss your clairvoyance as well as you possibly being an inheritor to the Domain of the Present."

Verdandi sat down and indicated Gabby should as well. The elder Goddess then held out her hands. Gabby slowly reached out to take them.

As she did she suddenly was no longer on the cliff, but now floating seemingly in space, surrounded by flashing lights.

"This," Gabby twisted around to find Verdandi floating behind her, "Is the representation of the time stream in my mind." She turned and indicated the flashing lights. "Here lie the shadows of now." She then pointed in a direction. Gabby followed her finger to find a slightly darker area within the pattern of lights. "Before us we see the future, but it is clouded. I have not the power to see that far as that is the domain of my sister, Skuld. Behind us," Verdandi now indicated the opposite direction, "lies the past. Urd's domain." She then brought her gaze back to Gabby. "My focus is on the now or near future." She turned and waved her hand.

Suddenly the lights cleared to show an image of a man walking along a rain swept sidewalk in a vast city. Gabby frowned as the man looked vaguely familiar.

"Before you is a descendent of Guardian Suzuhara." Verdandi stated, "Shortly after becoming a Guardian, Suzuhara begot three children. Two girls and later a boy. All were mortal." She indicated the image. "As a Divine Goddess of Time, I am able to concentrate and focus on individuals, thus bringing the time stream into focus. Otherwise…." the image broke up and returned to a pattern of lights.

"Gabrielle." Verdandi said, "I wish you to focus on an individual."

Gabby frowned a moment. Who did she want to focus on? Her Mother? Her Father? Kat? Abby? Then it struck her.

She knew exactly who to picture.

"Focus on them." Verdandi said softly, "And slowly, open your power to that image of them."

Gabby concentrated. The light around them began to flicker, then coalesce into an image of her Grandmother, Sayoko Aida.

Sayoko appeared to be working away at the terminal at her desk when she suddenly paused in mid keystroke. Slowly, the Goddess turned her head and looked right at them!

Gabby gasped, and the image vanished.

"She saw us!" she exclaimed.

"Of course she did." Verdandi replied in an amused voice. "My Granddaughter is a Divine Goddess of time as well. Of course she would pick up on us. As would my daughters. Even Urd…." Verdandi frowned a moment, then shook it off. "Try it again."

Gabby took in a deep breath and concentrated. Once again the image of her Grandmother working in her office appeared. And once again, her Grandmother's typing stopped. Sayoko remained still a moment or two, before smiling.

"Hello Gabby." she said softly, before resuming her typing.

"You have the power of the Present." Verdandi said softly, "Now, let's see if you can take us backward through time."

"How do I do that?" Gabby asked.

"Sometimes looking behind you helps."

Gabby frowned. That wasn't much help. Still…

She slowly turned her gaze behind her. The image hazed slightly revealing her Grandmother, though a far younger version, possibly closer to her age or just a bit older. There also seemed to be some kind of party going on.

Gabby could easily pick out Great Aunt Skuld and Urd, Peorth, a teenaged Asuka, Shinji, Rei, and Touji. There were also several others whom Gabby didn't recognize.

She and Verdandi watched as Sayoko made her way out of the apartment to the balcony. There, an auburn haired girl stood silently, looking out over the city.

"Mana." Gabby whispered.

The Demoness appeared to be the same age as her Grandmother, and still had both eyes.

"Wondered where you went." Sayoko said.

Mana didn't turn around. "Just needed a bit of quiet."

"I know the feeling."

For several minutes, Goddess and Demon remained silent beside each other.

"They don't know." Sayoko said softly.

"What?" Mana asked.

"I didn't tell anyone that we're doublets."

Gabby turned and looked at Verdandi.

"Doublets?" she asked.

"Long ago it was decided that in order to prevent a war between the Heavens and Hell, deities from each side would be bound together, so that when one died, the other would as well." Verdandi explained, "No one would know who their doublet was, thus, helping to secure an uneasy peace."

"Then how did Grandma know?"

Verdandi shrugged. "That I do not know."

The two looked back at the image which had continued on during the explanation.

"You are not your father." Sayoko was saying.

"I know." Mana turned and looked at Sayoko. "It just…when I see her….I want her to be proud of me."

The party noises suddenly got louder as the patio door was opened. Gabby and Verdandi watched as Asuka stepped out onto the balcony.

"Sayoko?" she asked, her voice causing Mana to tense. "Can you give me a minute with Kirishima?" Asuka said.

Sayoko glanced at Mana, who gave a small nod. Sayoko then turned and started back into the apartment. Before she closed the door, Sayoko looked at Asuka.

"Don't do anything you might regret later." She then vanished inside.

For several minutes, Asuka and Mana just looked at each other. Finally Mana spoke.

"Asuka, I…."

"Quiet." Asuka said, "Let's get this straight. I hate you. You hurt me. You hurt Shinji. You hurt my friends. We thought you were a friend. We trusted you. And you tossed it all away. I am not a Goddess. I am not required to forgive anyone."

"Nothing would forgive what I did." Mana said.

"What did she do?" Gabby asked.

"I believe this was shortly after Mana was revealed as a Demoness." Verdandi replied, "Besides a Demon's regular activities, Mana tried to gain the affections of Shinji. Needless to say she failed.

Both looked back to see Mana looking at Asuka with a confused look on her face. Apparently they had again missed something that had been said.

"You heard me. Sayoko make a convincing argument, so I am willing to 'forget' what happened." Asuka then stepped right up into Mana's face. "Let's make this clear though. If you ever, EVER mess with me, Shinji, or any of my friends again, you will regret ever even thinking of becoming a first class Demon. You understand me?"

"Yes." Mana said.

"Good." Asuka then turned about and left the balcony. Sayoko returned.

"Are you alright?" Seeing Mana nod, Sayoko continued. "So what did you talk about?"

"We reached an understanding." Mana said.

"Ready to rejoin the party?"

Mana shook her head. "I think I'd rather just enjoy the view for now."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

Sayoko joined Mana at the railing and looked out over the city.

"They've been friends that long?" Gabby asked.

"I believe they were separated for a time." Verdandi answered, "But they did resume their relationship." Verdandi then smiled. "Surprisingly, Mana is quite a pleasant person, despite being a Demon."

"You feel that?" Mana asked suddenly, causing both Gabby and Verdandi to return their attention to the image.

"Have for a bit." Sayoko replied, "Felt it once before."

"What is it?"

"Auntie says it's someone looking at us through time."

Mana blinked and looked around.

"We're being looked at through time?"

"Yep."

"That's kind of creepy." Mana murmured, "I mean, what if I was in the bathroom or something?"

"Wouldn't worry about it." Sayoko said.

"And why not?"

"Cuz they're related to me somehow."

The image vanished as Gabby turned her head towards Verdandi.

"Mana could feel us?" she asked.

Verdandi nodded. "I have been told she is a Demoness of Time. Thus, she would feel the disturbance our prescience makes as well."

"Now then," she continued, "You have control of the Present and can view the Past. Let us see what you can make of the Future?"

Gabby took in a deep breath, then turned and faced the opposite direction, figuring if looking one way showed you the past, then looking in the opposite direction would show you the future.

Another image appeared within the stream of light. Once again her Grandmother's office appeared before them.

Sayoko was no longer working her terminal. She was now addressing a blond Valkyrie that was standing before her desk.

"How did it happen?" her Grandmother asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"There was a fight." the Valkyrie said, her voice trembling and full of emotion. "She killed that basterd, but then someone got her from behind." The Valkyrie seemed to be fighting off tears. "Harry found her and brought her back to Hogwarts, but….." Tears were now beginning to fall freely. "They did what they could, but the damage was done."

"Was anyone with her?"

"Harry stayed by her side till the end."

Sayoko closed her eyes and bowed her head. She stayed like that a moment or two, before raising her face to the Valkyrie once more.

"How are you and Yoko doing Dawn?"

"Yoko's taking it the best of the two of us." Dawn said. "Of course, this is the second time she's lost her."

"And yourself?"

"I've… been given a leave of absence from the Valkyries." Dawn answered, "I just…"

"I know." Sayoko said softly. "Should you need anything, you know I'm here."

Dawn nodded and left the office.

Sayoko stared off towards the doorway, before slowly turning her chair and looking out the windows behind her desk.

"Why Mana?" she asked softly, "It wasn't your time yet."

The image faded back to the stream of light.

"What was that?" Gabby asked. "The Future?"

Verdandi seemed lost in thought and didn't seem to have heard the question.

"Was that the future?" Gabby repeated louder.

"That was a shadow of what might be." Verdandi said softly, her gaze still on the spot where the image had appeared. She then turned to face Gabby. "Remember, the future is always in motion. It is not set, nor will it be until it is here and now and then unto the past. It should never be taken as fact."

"But Mana might die!" Gabby stated.

"Perhaps." Verdandi replied, "But will it happen tomorrow? Ten years from now? Or even a hundred? Or will it happen at all? Just because you have seen one possible version of the future does not make it true. Should you look again it will most likely have changed. That is the nature of the future. It cannot be defined until it is already the Present." Verdandi went quiet for a moment, allowing her words to sink in.

"And on that note….." Verdandi said, causing Gabby to look at her. "I believe our task is done."

Suddenly the stream of light vanished and Gabby found herself back on the cliff in Heaven.

"It would appear you have control over all the domains of time." Verdandi said, "Thus, I believe your proper title should be the Messenger of Time."

Gabby nodded. "And Mana?"

Verdandi looked off towards the Yggdrasil building.

"You can tell her what you say if you wish." the elder Goddess stated, "She might make more sense of what was seen then either of us. But, do think on this." Verdandi turned and stared at Gabby. "It is not always wise to know ones future."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Dammit." Sentaro swore as he flung his notepad across his office.

"Something wrong?" came an amused voice from the doorway.

Sentaro turned to see a smirking Celes standing just inside his office door. He motioned to his computer screen.

"I've been going over everything we have on the attack." He said, "trying to figure out who our mystery demon is."

Celes blinked a moment.

"What?" Sentaro asked.

Celes shook her head. "Moment of Déjà vu. Is it still coming down to the two students?"

Sentaro nodded. "Right before it eliminates them."

"Who are they?"

Sentaro typed a command into his keyboard. The student id images of two girls appeared.

"Megumi Taiho and Maggy Deamhan." He began, "Taiho was born here in Japoness. Lives here with her Father, mother is unknown, but then the Taiho family is rich enough she could be a clone."

Celes frowned. "I thought they stopped making clones twenty years ago."

"Yes and no." Sentaro replied, "While the mass cloning has ended, there are still a few places where cloning is done. So long as you have the money."

"Is that what's tripping the computer to say she isn't a Demon? The clone thing?"

Sentaro shrugged. "Records say she was born here at the Hospital. But then most of the records for the females cloned say that as well."

"So how do we know who was a clone and who wasn't?" Celes asked.

"You kidding? On this planet?"

"Alright." Celes said, waving her hands. "I get it. What about the other one?"

"Deamhan was born in Ireland on Earth. Her father moved them here after her mother died." Sentaro frowned, "But…..while there is a record of her death, there is no record of the mother being buried."

"Cremated?"

"Or that."

"Then how do we know she died?"

Sentaro typed a few commands into the keyboard. "Father was out of town on business. Witnesses saw the mother and daughter in town. Next thing we know the mother is missing and the daughter frantically looking for her." His frown deepened. "All they found was blood." He turned to look at Celes. "More than enough that she couldn't live without it."

Celes frowned. "They ever solve it?"

"No." Sentaro answered, "No one saw what happened, and the daughter was too traumatized to give a statement."

Celes stared silently at the images of the students. She then turned towards the door.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sentaro asked as he rose from his chair.

"Sometimes during an investigation it's best to start back at the beginning." Celes answered.

"The School?" Sentaro asked, "But the crime scene is gone. They repainted it and everything."

Celes paused and looked over her shoulder.

"But the photos and scans by the Imperial Guard remain." She continued down the hall. "You're good with computers, it's time to show me how good." 

"So… Messenger of Time?"

Gabby nodded her head at Kat.

"Yes, that's what Great-Great Grandma Verdandi said."

"Think you can use your powers for good and get me the answers to our next test?" Kat asked.

"How is cheating using her powers for good?" Abby asked.

"I didn't say it was." Kat replied, "I said it was good because it'd help us pass."

"Us?" Gabby and Abby said together.

"Well you don't expect me to hoard the wealth now do you?"

At that moment Tiger entered the room and began to take attendance. She went through several names before she reach a name where she didn't receive a reply.

"Deamhan?" Tiger called out again as she looked around the room. After a few moments of silence, Tiger continued with the attendance roll.

"Wonder where Deamhan is." Abbey murmured.

"Think she's stuffed in a locker?" Kat asked.

"Taiho?" Tiger called out.

"No Taiho either?" Kat said, "Maybe Deamhan is stuffed in a locker.

A cold feeling came over Gabby as a thought occurred to her. She closed her eyes and reached out with her powers. 

Back at the Aida home, Arael had been sitting outside in her meditation garden when she felt the sudden appearance of her daughter aura on the edge of her senses.

Arael frowned slightly.

It didn't feel like there was an emergency, Gabrielle would have used her full power had it been so. Instead, it felt like her daughter was barely 'dipping her feet in the water' as it were.

It being during school hours, Arael decided to question her daughter upon her return home. 

After all, her powers were not something to misuse.

Gabby found herself in the representation of the timestream that her Great Great Grandmother Verdandi had shown her.

Staring carefully at it, she recalled Verdandi's instructions and concentrated on an individual.

Within the stream, Deamhan's scared face appeared. Behind her was the now infamous bathroom that had borne the death of one of the terrorists at the hands of a demon.

"Thought you could get away with it?" came an unseen Taiho's voice. "You won't get away with anything after this…."

"AIDA!" 

"AIDA!"

Gabby leaped in her chair.

"Huh?" she stated.

The rest of the class laughed while Tiger glared at her.

"The correct terms would be 'Here' or 'Present'." the Marionette said sternly.

"Yes Sensei." Gabby quickly said, rising to her feet "Sorry Sensei, may I be excused?"

Tiger's eyes narrowed. "Excused?"

"Yes sensei." Gabby replied, moving towards the door "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Class just started."

"I know Sensei, I'm sorry." Gabby started out the door, "But this can't wait. My Mother would understand if you wanted to call her about this."

Then she was gone.

Tiger stared angrily at the door. Then the last words Gabby had said registered.

'My Mother would understand if you wanted to call her about this.'

Tiger's face suddenly lost all color. She turned and raced to her desk to find her communicator. 

"OK. Sentaro began, "Got it."

He and Celes were standing before the large computer monitor in one of the Japoness Castle control rooms. A computer image of the school bathroom was on the screen with the terrorist's corpse and the bullet holes all marked on the floor and walls.

"Based on where he fell," Sentaro continued, "our cultist was standing here."

The computer image of the corpse vanished, replaced with a standing figure.

"What about our demon?" Celes asked.

"The computer is going to triangulate where the demon was standing based on bullet trajectory." Sentaro said as he typed in commands. "Starting point will be where the cultist was standing."

The screen slowly began to fill with lines, tracing the routes the bullets took before impacting into the walls. 

Gabby raced down the hallway towards the bathroom. Reaching it, she slammed the door open and hurried inside.

She immediately stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

Taiho was back against the wall, her face one of shock.

Deamhan had been facing Taiho, but turned around when the door had slammed open. In doing so, Gabby could see why Taiho was reacting the way she was.

Deamhan's eyes glowed as red as her hair from behind her glasses. Twin red slash marks adorned her face and cheeks.

The marks of a Demon. 

Sentaro frowned. "That can't be right."

"What can't be?" Celes asked.

"Some of these bullet holes aren't lining up." Sentaro said, typing a few commands into the terminal. 

"Deamhan?" Gabby asked, surprised, "You're the demon?"

The glow faded from Deamhan's eyes.

"Aida." She said softly, her Irish accent coming through "You shouldn't be here."

"Deamhan…Maggy," Gaby began, "You can't do this. I know Taiho's a bitch but…."

"You have NO idea!" Maggy snapped, her eyes flaring brightly red again. "The pain and misery she's caused me! I won't take it anymore! She must be stopped!"

"You can't do this." Gabby stated firmly. She closed her eyes and accessed her powers, causing her hair to go to change to a whitish blonde and her grey robes to appear. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing red. "I won't let you."

Maggy took a step back in surprise. "What are you?"

Gabby shook her head. "Doesn't matter now. I can't let you hurt her."

Maggy stared at Gabby in shock.

"But….but…you don't understand." She pointed towards Taiho, "She's evil!"

"Technically so are you."

"But I haven't done anything!" Maggy exclaimed.

Gabby frowned, "What about the Cultist that died in here?"

"THAT WASN'T ME!" Maggy shouted, her eyes wide.

Gabby blinked.

"What?"

"I didn't hurt anyone!" Maggy said.

Gabby's eyes widened as she felt the truth of Maggy's words.

"But if you didn't…" Gabby began, "Then who….?"

"Me."

Gabby and Maggy both turned to face a no longer scared Megumi Taiho. She gave the two girls a smirk. 

"Oh no." Sentaro murmured as he stared at the computer screen in shock.

Celes stared stunned at the screen as well.

"That's why the computer couldn't pin down the Demon." She murmured, "We thought there was only one….."

"….when there are two." Sentaro finished, reaching for the phone. 

"I took the cultist out." Megumi said, her smirk growing wider. "I wasn't about to let him harm me."

"But…how?" Gabby asked.

"Like she said," Megumi's eyes light up a bright red and red slash marks appeared upon her forehead and cheeks. "I'm evil." She then raised her hand and flung an energy ball at Gabby.

Gabby quickly raised her hands and blocked the ball with a blue hexagonal shield. Maggy let out a gasp and backed away from the two.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Gabby said.

"What choice do I have?" Megumi asked, "What choice does Deamhan have? We were born with these powers. I had to learn how to use them on my own." Megumi then looked in disgust at Maggy. "Some were taught and choose not to pass the knowledge on. Hell, she chooses NOT to use her powers at all! What good is having this power if you can't use it!" She flung another energy bolt at Gabby, who again deflected it away.

"You could get training." Gabby said, "I know someone who could help…"

"Doubt it." Megumi replied, throwing another energy bolt at Gabby. "Besides, I'm doing good enough on my own. They'd only hold me back."

"You don't know what you're capable of!" Gabby shouted, again blocking the bolt, "You need training! You need to learn control your powers, be more responsible! You're a danger to your friends, family, and yourself!"

"Puh!" Megumi huffed, "I know what I'm doing. Besides, YOU are the one on the defensive, not me." She pointed to the cowering Deamhan. "She's too damn scared to lift a finger! Who's gonna stop me?"

"Me for starters." Came a new voice.

Megumi had only a second to look surprised before an orange hexagonal energy field slammed her against the bathroom wall and held her in place.

Gabby turned in time to see her mother step through the wall, her eyes brightly glowing. Arael looked over at her daughter.

"Are you alright Gabrielle?"

"I'm fine Mom." Gabby replied, "And I think I was handling this just fine."

Her mother didn't even bat an eye.

"I'm sure you were." Arael replied, "But think of all the grey hairs I just saved your father and myself."

"Your hair IS grey Mom!"

Arael's eyes narrowed slightly. She then looked to the demoness cowering against the wall, and then back to the one she currently held in her AT-field.

"Barely class threes." She murmured. "This used to be more of a ….challenge."

Gabby looked at the two Demonesses, then back to her mother.

"Now what?" 

Sentaro entered his house followed just behind by Celes. They both entered the living room to find two normal looking teenage girls sitting forlornly on the couch while being watched over by his daughter and wife.

"So these are our two demons?" he asked, "Two teenaged girls?"

Celes' eyes turned to Sentaro. "You didn't date much did you?"

"Not till college and then I only had eyes for one."

Arael began to blush while Gabby shuddered.

"Ewww…."

"Music to a Father's ears." Sentaro said.

"I don't think she was ew-ing what you think she was." Celes said. She then moved and knelt in front of the two demonesses. "Mana coming?"

Arael answered with a nod. "She's most curious about these two, probably because they are like her. I imagine most of Hell would be as well."

The red haired demoness let out a gasp at hearing that.

"What?" she exclaimed, "No! Please no!"

"Oh give it a break." The dark haired demoness muttered.

Sentaro blinked, then turned to his wife and child.

"What's that about?" he asked.

Arael pointed at the dark-haired demon. "This one is Megumi Taiho. She's unhappy because she found out she's only a guppy in a sea of sharks." She then pointed to the red-haired demon. "This one is Maggy Deamhan. Of the two she has been the quietest until now."

"She also didn't raise a finger against me." Gabby added, "Only threatened Taiho."

"Ok." Sentaro moved and sat down in a chair across from the couch. "Miss Deamhan, why shouldn't Hell know about you?"

Maggy stared at the floor in silence for several moments, and then began to speak.

"Athair met Máthair in Dublin." She began in her accented voice, "Máthair had been in hiding ever since the 2020s."

"The invasion of Heaven." Sentaro said, "Back when Loki and Draco took over Heaven."

Maggy nodded. "Máthair participated in it. After they lost, Máthair came to the mortal world and…..blended in." Maggy slowly looked up at Sentaro. "She told me, she was never expect'n to find someone like Athair in the mortal world. She always thought she'd be alone till Hell found her."

"Máthair tried to dissuade Athair from pursuing her, even told him what she was." Maggy removed her glasses and wiped a tear away. "But he said it didn't matter. They got married, and had me two years later. When I was old enough, Máthair started to train me, but only in out of the way areas. She never hid from me what she had done or why we had to hide our powers. She wanted me to learn from her mistakes." Maggy sniffed. "She only wanted me to use my powers to defend myself or Athair."

"You know what happened that day." Celes said softly, "The day your mother vanished."

Maggy nodded. "We were walking through town when we both felt another demon. Then it vanished. Máthair got afraid and told me to go home. She said she would handle it. She also….she also said to say good-bye to Athair for her." Tears streamed down the demoness' face. "I started to go, but then I felt the other demon and Máthair ….. I turned back. Máthair was facing another Demoness with a sword. She had auburn hair and one eye…"

"Oh no." Sentaro, Celes, Arael, and Gabby all murmured together.

"What?" Maggy asked, "What is it?"

Sentaro glanced at the others before looking back to the Demoness.

"Finish your story." He said softly.

"Máthair saw me at the end of the alley." Maggy's gaze became distant. "She didn't have any weapon in her hands. She just told the other Demoness she was sorry and to end it quickly. The Demoness hesitated before she…..she….."

"Before I killed her." Came a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Mana Kirishima standing in the entryway from the hall. Maggy leaped to her feet and quickly began to back away.

"It's you!" she shouted, "You killed my Máthair!"

Mana moved slowly into the living room, but her gaze remained fixed on Maggy.

"Of all the Rogue Demons I had faced," she said softly, "She was the only one who didn't fight, and apologized for her actions."

"Then why did you kill her?" Maggy asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Because she was a Demon." Mana replied, "And she, like I, knew that had I let her go, another Demon would have come along and ended her life. And that Demon probably wouldn't have been as discreet or as kind as I was." Mana moved and knelt down before Maggy. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry I took your mother from you."

Maggy didn't answer. She turned and moved off into the kitchen, followed shortly thereafter by Gabby, who gave Mana a small smile before exiting.

Mana took in a deep breath, then exhaled slowly before turning to face Megumi.

"So what's your story?" she asked coolly.

Megumi shrugged. "Father wanted a daughter. He didn't want to be married. Cloning had all but stopped in Japoness, but he had the money. Here I am."

Mana frowned, then glanced at Celes.

"Any thoughts?"

"Security is fairly tight in the cloning facilities." Celes said, "But we already know the tightest security we have won't prevent a Demon or God from getting in."

"It's also possible that another Demon supplied the genetic material." Arael said.

Sentaro's eyes widened. "You mean there might be another Demon running around out there?"

"There has never been a full accounting of the Rogue Demons." Mana pointed out. She then looked at Megumi. "Or their offspring, if any." 

"I hate her."

Gabby stood silently in the kitchen, looking at Maggy. The teenage Demoness was standing before the sink, staring out the window.

"I can't forgive her." Maggy continued.

"I don't think she expects you to." Gabby said softly.

Maggy whirled around. "Why? Because I'm a Demon?"

"Because she took away your mother." Gabby said softly. "She's never forgiven her father for taking away her mother, and so she expects the same from you."

Maggy blinked. "What?"

"I shouldn't have said anything." Gabby said, "It's her story to tell, if you let her."

"Right…." Maggy replied with a frown. She then looked at Gabby curiously. "So what now?" 

"Whatever your demonic parent did, ended with them." Mana said as she stood before the two teenaged demonesses. Both were once again sitting on the couch, Megumi with a look of boredom and Maggy with a neutral expression on her face. "Neither of you will face any repercussions for what they did."

"You will have to be trained in your powers." Mana continued, "We want to make sure there are no…accidents."

From where he was standing in the corner with his family and Celes, Sentaro raised his hand.

"What kind of accidents?" he asked.

"The kind that vaporize cities." Mana answered. This answer caused both Megumi and Maggy to blink in surprise.

"We could destroy a city?" Megumi asked. Of all the things she thought she could do with her powers, the destruction of an entire city had never crossed her mind.

"Everyone in this room is or has deity powers." Mana stated. She pointed at Arael. "We even have present one of the Fifteen Messengers that attacked Tokyo-3 in 2015."

Two pairs of eyes immediately snapped to Arael in complete shock.

"Everyone here has that power. But there is a huge difference between having the power to do something and actually doing it." Mana continued, "Otherwise Terra 2, the Earth, hell the universe would have been destroyed eons ago."

"Not to mention the Gods would be rather unhappy." Arael pointed out.

"Yes there would be that." Mana turned back to the teens. "But you'll learn about that during your training."

"Who is going to train us?" Maggy asked softly.

Mana swallowed slightly. "That would be me."

"Why you?"

Mana stared silently at Maggy a moment before replying.

"Until now, I was the only Demon with a mortal parent." She said softly, "Until me, all other such offspring did not survive to take their first breath. I've made mistakes…." She indicated her missing eye. "and learned from them."

"Would we be trained here?" Megumi asked, "What if we don't want to leave Terra 2?"

"I don't want to leave Athair." Maggy added.

"I'm flexible enough, we can train here." Mana stated, "Gabby is being train here as well."

"What if we decide not to join Hell?" Maggy asked, "We've had fifteen years without Hell in our life, why would we want it now?"

"Uh….." Mana was thrown by the question. She looked over at Arael who seemed lost as well.

"Mana," Sentaro said, "You're a Princess of Hell, the Queen's representative, her heir. You were even Queen for a time. Hild trusts your judgment."

Mana closed her eye and nodded. She then looked back to the teenaged demonesses.

"You have my word as a Princess of Hell," she began, "That once you are able to control your powers, if you do not desire to follow the Queen, your lives are your own, within reason."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'Within reason'?"

"We have the powers to level cities and devastate planets." Mana replied, "Even demons aren't dumb enough to hand a firecracker to a kid without keeping a watchful eye upon them."

"What about Harry and that…" Arael began.

Mana whirled about. "We are leaving the Golden Trio out of this one." She then turned and looked back to the teens. "Well?"

Megumi and Maggy both turned and looked at each other, then back to Mana.

"We'll do it." They said together.

Mana nodded. "Good. 

The following day at school, Abby and Kat stared at Gabby in awe as she described what had happened the previous day.

"So they're both evil?" Abby asked, "I mean, we all knew Taiho was evil, but Deamhan?"

"Well, yes and no." Gabby said slowly, "I mean, they are Demons, but neither have really done anything."

"Other than the dead guy." Kat pointed out, "And Taiho has made our lives hell all through school."

"The dead guy was self-defense." Gabby reminded her friends, "And yeah, Taiho is a bitch, but she didn't need her demon powers to be one."

At that moment, Megumi entered the classroom. She paused briefly, glancing in Gabby's direction. She then sniffed and headed to her group of friends.

"Yeah." Kat murmured, "definitely one hundred percent bitch."

"Umm….hello." came a soft accented voice. The three girls turned to see Maggy standing nervously behind them. Gabby gave her a small smile.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" Maggy asked.

"Not gonna curse us are you?" Abby asked.

"Wh-at?" Maggy stuttered, "I-I-I wouldn't…."

Gabby glared at Abby, then turned back to Maggy.

"Ignore her. I know you won't, and Yes, you can join us."

A large smile appeared on Maggy's face as she sat down at an empty desk. 

Mana sat silently on a bench in the small grove of trees beside the Yggdrasil building, lost in deep thought.

Before she'd left the Aida home, Gabby had pulled her aside and told her about her training with Verdandi.

Particularly the part about her future death.

'I was in a fight,' she thought, 'I won, but ultimately lost. Harry stayed with me till the end.' She let her head dropped onto her folded arms.

"I don't want to die." She murmured out loud.

"Hey."

Mana looked up to see Sayoko hurrying towards her.

"What is it?" Mana asked.

A large smirk appeared on the Goddess' face.

"We found him."


End file.
